Free Four and The Divergents
by khioppi
Summary: Being famous isn't easy, just ask the most famous bands in the world! Free Four, the bad boys of the pop-rock music world, and The Divergent's, the constant chart toppers who inspired them! Follow them in an extensive story about their adventures in love, loss, lust, and fame!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story will be in Tris' POV unless stated otherwise. i AM GONNA MAKE THIS A GOOD ONE...**

**Tris POV**

"Ladies! What do you think of Free Four?!" The interviewer asks. I'm sitting with my best friends, room mates, fellow song writers, and not to mention band mates, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. We're at some stupid press conference which is supposed to be about our upcoming tour but apparently, they think its about our love life and another band who frankly i don't give a shit about.

"What's Free Four?" I say. This causes a commotion among the interviewers and we are escorted out of the press room to the dressing room by our manager, Lynn.

"What the hell was that Tris? Of course we know what Free Four is!" Christina barks at me. "I didn't feel the need to give them any attention." I reply. Shauna rolls her eyes and turns on the small TV. Of course the lead singer from Free Four is on the screen. His name is Four and personally, i think he's a little cute but i cant let a stupid crush get in the way of my career. He sits on a leather chair and is being questioned by Lauren, who is like the new Oprah. "So Four, tell me" she says, "What is you opinion on The Divergent's?" "Well, they inspired our band to become who we are, we were huge fans before our career took off and i can only hope to work with them in the future." He says. "Hear that folks? Maybe we will be seeing a collab album with Free Four and the Divergent's soon!" Lauren exclaims with her coffee mug in hand "I'm Lauren Lawrence, signing off, Good Night America! I snatch the remote from Shauna's hand and turn the TV off. Christina bounces around the room and Lynn dials a number on her phone. I stare at her wide eyes as she talks to someone on the phone.

"Hey Lauren, its Lynn, we just watched your segment with Four, i think it would be wonderful for both the bands careers if they had a joint interview. Tomorrow? Oh okay. I'll tell the girls." Lynn clicks the end call button and we look at her with wide eyes. Marlene Shauna and Christina join hands and bounce around in a circle chanting, "WE'RE GONNA MEET FREE FOUR!" I roll my eyes. I'm slowly dying inside, maybe i will actually have a chance with Four. I twirl my blonde hair in my fingers and watch intently as the girls die of excitement.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

We are in the green room of the Lauren Lawrence Show, watching the screen intently and sipping some complimentary champagne. Marlene, Shauna, Christina, and I are wearing the same dress but each in our signatur color, mine being blue, chris' being purple, shaunas' being green, and Marlenes' being pink. The TV screen flips on and we see the members of Free four standing behind Lauren. Four stands in the front, being the lead singer, Uriah, the drummer, is by a drum kit no surprise, Will on the guitar, and Zeke on the bass. "Hi im Lauren Lawrence and tonight, we will be having a 2 hour special on the two most loved bands int he un-i-verse!" Lauren shouts over the waves of applause. "To kick things off, we have the four beautiful men from Free Four with a brand new song! Hit it guys!"

Zeke: Du du du du-du du du  
Du du du du du-du du du

Four:  
Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

Will and Four: Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong,  
The story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my heart

Uriah: Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself

All: Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

Four: And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you  
'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

All: Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

Uriah:  
We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth

Four: Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries!

The crowd screams loudly as Will strums the last chord on his guitar.

"Thank you, that song was called Centuries" For says into his microphone over the applause form the audience.

"Okay boys! that was wonderful!" Lauren says cheerfully! "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I PRESENT TO YOU! THE DIVERGENTS!" Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and I walk onto the stage and hug the members of Free Four. I linger on Four a bit more and then release from his grasp winking at him. He looks stunned but i have that effect on people. We all plop on the large couch next to Lauren and she says, "Okay guys and gals! we're going to have a lot of fun tonight! We'll do some games, sing some songs and interview and blah blah blah, you probably don't care, lets get to the juicy stuff. Tris honey, do you have a boyfriend?" "Woah Lauren, that was forward!" I say earning laughter from the audience. "But to answer your question, no i am quite single." Lauren glances at the audience and back at me, "Well Trissy, it just so happens that all 4 members of Free Four are single, if you had to pick one member to be an item with, who would you choose." she asks. Damn you Lauren. "I can't choose! How bout you guys in the audience tell me?" I say. I hear a wave of people scream, almost in unison, "FOUR!". Four glances at me and makes kissy faces which i laugh at. This will be an interesting night...


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! HOPE** **YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER! I can tell that this story is gonna be awesome! Please review what you want to happen in the story and what you think of it!**

**TRIS POV**

"So, we are gonna play some fun games! How about the so very popular Candor or Dauntless? Unfiltered addition of course!" Lauren says. "Okay!" We all say earning cheers from the audience. "Marlene, how about you start!" Uriah says. "What a gentleman! Okay, Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene asks politely. "DAUNTLESS BEYOTCH!" Christina screams. "Okay then, I dare you to let me post whatever i want on your instagram!" Marlene steals her phone and posts a selfie that Christina took on photo booth where she looks like a frog. The photo projects on the screen and Christina shrieks and we all laugh. "Trissy poooooo, Candor or dauntless?" Christina asks in a sing-songy voice. "First of all, don't call me trissy poo and second of all Dauntless." I reply. "I dare you to straddle Four for the rest of the game!" Christina says. The crowd whistles and cat calls as i reluctantly get up and straddle fours lap. "Ew, well Four, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Candor." He says. "What do you think of me?" i ask while raising me eyebrows suggestively. The crowd laughs and then silences. "I actually admire you Tris, you are so selfless, brave, and not to mention beautiful! I actually may or may not fancy you.." Four says. The audience gasps and I blush. "Okay okay guys its not a big deal" Four assures, "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Four asks. "Dauntless for now..." I reply. "Kiss me. " he says. I am drawn back by his dare but eventually comply. I press my lips to his and his arms slither around my waist, pulling me closer. His lips feel like electricity against mine. I pull away after about 20 seconds and immediatly ask Will, "Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor!" he replies. "Whats your favorite song by us Divergents?" I ask while batting my eyelashes. "I like that new one, umm. Blank Space!" He says. "Well, Ladies I dare you to sing it for us!" Lauren says. We get up from our seats and head over to the bandstand. Marlene goes to the keyboard and Christina grabs a guitar and we start to sing.

Marlene:  
Nice to meet you  
Where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought oh my god  
Look at that face, you look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play  
New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I could make the bad guys good for a weekend

Me:  
So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

All:  
Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name

Me:  
Cherry lips  
Crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the king baby I'm your queen  
Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
But the worst is yet to come  
Oh no  
Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
I could make all the tables turn  
Rose garden filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like oh my god  
Who is she? I get drunk on jealousy  
But you'll come back each time you leave  
Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

Shauna:  
So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

All:  
Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name

Me:  
Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you  
Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you

Christina:  
So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

All:  
Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name

The crowd goes insane and Four, Uriah, Zeke, and Will hug each one of us. "So guys and gals, how about you give the audience a little treat and sing a song together?!" Lauren exclaims loudly over the audience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Boo boo doll faces! I am so glad that you guts are liking the story so far! I've decdied I'm going to focus on this one more and then start the rated m one and possibly do the Divergent High one. Please reveiw And follow! **

"Ummmm. Okay!" I exclaim. We all huddle into a circle and decide what song we want to do. We scatter to our positions. We decided that Four and I would sing since we are the lead singers of our bands and everyone else would play the instruments and do backup vocals. The music begin softly and we begin to sing.

Me: All I want to get is a little bit closer  
All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?

Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer  
Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer

The doors are open, the wind is really blowing  
The night sky is changing overhead

Both: It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

Four: All you think of lately is getting underneath me  
All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me

Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer  
Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer

The lights are off and the sun is finally setting  
The night sky is changing overhead

Both: It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical

Me: Here come the dreams of you and me  
Here come the dreams  
Here come the dreams of you and me  
Here come the dreams

Both: It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical

I won't treat you like you're typical  
I won't treat you like you're typical

{I walk towards him as the music slows down, our eyes connect}

All I want to get is a little bit closer  
All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?

The music stops and he places his hands on my cheeks, sliding his index fingers behind my eyes, and pulls me towards him. Our lips graze a hither for a moment, then turning into a passion filled kiss. I forget about the audience and everyone on stage. It's just me and him. Right here right now. We pull apart and Zeke pats Four on the back."Well everyone! I hope you had a great time tonight! I'm Lauren Lawrence and I'll see you next time!"

The lights go dark and we walk off stage together.

(^_^) PAGE BREAKKKKKKKKK

The girls and I hop into our limo anddrive back to the house. Christina sits beside me and all of the girls squeal. "I KNEW YOU HAD A THING FOR FOUR!" Marlene shrieks. I blush. I never blush! What has gotten in to me?! My phone buzzes and I see a message from an unknown number

#: Hey it's Four, I got your number from your manager.

Me: Oh hey! Sorry about the whole kiss thing, I must've freaked you out a bit lol

4: No you didn't haha, I liked it. Wanna meet up later? I need to see your face again

I blush before replying,

Me: Okay! Let me go home first and get changed, where do you want to meet?

4: kk, meet me at Casa de la Four haha

Me; God that was cheesy and ok, what's the address?

4: 4691 Dauntless Boulevard.

Me: K cya there! ;)

4: K :*

i click off my phone and notice Mar, Chris, and Shauna are dead asleep. I decide to have some fun with them as we pull into our driveway. I prepare myself for excessive yelling, "WAKE THE HELL UP!" I scream making the girls jolt awake. They got an and I run out of the car and into the house. I scurry up to my room and get ready to meet with Four. I wipe off my makeup and pull my hair into a high ponytail. I reapply less intense eyeliner and mascara and a little bit of concealer and and lipgloss. I change from my dress into a pair of white high waisted skinny jeans and a navy blue long sleeved crop top and converse. It's late at night so I don't have to wear sunglasses to disguise myself. I run down the stairs so no one notices me and jump into my yellow punch buggy and drive to Four's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Four POV

I hear a knock at the front door and open it. I see a blonde haired petite figure in front of me. Tris. I hug her for a few seconds. "Hey Tris" I say. She looks beautiful, she doesn't even have to try. "Hey number boy" she replies and giggles. "TRIS!" Zeke yells. Damn I forgot the guys are staying over. Whatever. "Hey Ezekiel." Tris replies. "DONT CALL ME THAT!" Zeke says in a girly voice. Tris laughs her adorable laugh and we walk upstairs to my room. "Your place is nice" she states. "Uh thanks." I say scratching the back of my neck. She sits on my bed and pats a spot next to her, denting the fluffed blue sheets. "So uh, about tonight" she sighs. "What about it?" I ask.

"Well, what's gonna happen between us? I mean I like you and I wanna be with you but I don't know if you want to be with me in that way or if I should friend zone you or if you don't even like me and-" I cut her off by kissing her lightly on the lips. "That was a nice way of telling me to shut up." She says. "Tris, you are amazing, I am willing to be whatever you want us to be." I say softly. She smiles. "Tris, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask. She nods and kisses me lightly. Our eyes meet and I kiss her hard, her arms weaving into my short brown hair, making it stand on end. I push her down onto the mattress and kiss her jawline and neck. She throws her head back and breathes in heavily. The next thing I know the door swings open and Zeke strolls in. "Oh god almighty" he exclaims "sorry for intruding, once your done making little Four's and Tris' tell me what happened and also Dinners ready." I throw a pillow at him and he leaves the room.

Tris laughs and takes me hand and we walk down to the kitchen together. We sit at the table next to each other, across from Will Uri and Zeke. "So, care to explain what in gods name was going on up there?" Zeke asks wiggling his eyebrows. I look at Tris and she laughs and nods at me. I turn back to the guys "Well, uh Tris and I are dating" I say. "I CALLED IT!" Will exclaims. URIAH and Zeke each hand him $20. I laugh and shake my head. "So gentlemen, do any of you have a thing for anyone in my band?" Tris asks. "Well uh, Christina maybe possibly Ya." Will says reluctantly. "Marlene is so majestic" Uriah says while resting his head on the table. "Yay! I get Shauna!" Zeke shrieks. We all laugh and eat the pizza that we ordered and talk until about 1 am. "So I'm guessing you saw when I was on the Lauren Lawrence show yesterday right?" I ask tris.

She nods. "Well maybe would you like to take up the offer of our bands working together." I say nonchalantly. "I'll have to talk with the girls, can I call them over?" Tris replies. The guys and I nod and Tris texts the girls. Within a half hour, the rest of The Divergents are at my house.

We all sit in my office and discuss a possible Collab. "I completely agree to working together since we basically share the same fan base and it will increase popularity for both of our bands." Shauna states. We all nod. "I think a single should be released a few weeks before we announce the album or EP or whatever. It will start talk and hype about us collaborating." Will suggests. We nod again. "Okay then, our managers will discuss and we will start writing and recording as soon as possible." Tris says while standing up. The girls stand up with her, hug is and leave. I stop tris before she walks out the door and kiss her on the lips. The girls happen to notice and scream at the top of their lungs. Tris rolls her eyes and walks with them out the door waving at me.

Tris POV

I get in my car and Christina plops into the passenger seat. I start driving away as she screams, "HOLY SHIT TRISSY! WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME ABOUT YOU AND FOUR?!" "It literally just happened tonight. So," I reply. "Did you guys do it?" Christina asks giddily. "NO! EWW NO!" I shriek. Christina giggles and we pull into our driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you are having a spectacular holiday! Im gonna write as many chapters as i can today and tomorrow, I have a 6 hour flight back home tomorrow so i will write when im on the plane sipping champagne to feel classy, lol jk. But srsly i will write as much as possible. You have no idea how much you all mean to me, when i see a review or a favorite or something i internally die. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza, Feliz Navidad, Joyeaux Noel, etc. **

**The songs that i have used in the past chapters and in this one are the following, Centuries by fallout boy, blank space by Taylor Swift, Closer by Tegan and Sarah, This love by Maroon 5, and Im yours by Jason Mraz**

Tris POV

I can't sleep. I have too much on my mind. I decide to go out to the backyard. I climb up the large oak tree and sit in a wooden platform Shauna built for us. I keep a case up here that holds my guita-lele (**A/N For those of you who don't know what a guita-lele is, its basically a six string hybrid of a ukulele and a guitar, i have one and i named it Genesis) **I pull out my guita-lele and strum the strings softly. I pull out a wadded up piece of notebook paper from the case and test out a song i have been writing. I clear my throat and begin to strum the rhythm.

_I was so high I did not recognize_  
_The fire burning in her eyes_  
_The chaos that controlled my mind_  
_Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane_  
_Never to return again_  
_But always in my heart_

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
_She said Goodbye too many times before_  
_And her heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I tried my best to feed her appetite_  
_Keep her coming every night_  
_So hard to keep her satisfied_  
_Kept playing love like it was just a game_  
_Pretending to feel the same_  
_Then turn around and leave again_

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
_She said Goodbye too many times before_  
_And her heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I'll fix these broken things_  
_Repair your broken wings_  
_And make sure everything's alright_  
_My pressure on your hips_  
_Sinking my fingertips_  
_Into every inch of you_  
_Cause I know that's what you want me to do_

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
_She said Goodbye too many times before_  
_And her heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
_She said Goodbye too many times before_  
_And my heart is breaking in front of me_  
_She said Goodbye too many times before_

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
_She said Goodbye too many times before_  
_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore..._

I finish the song and hear loud, slow clapping below me, that almost makes me fall out of the tree. I see the ocean blue eyes i had seen just hours ago. "Fou-" I say, cut off by me falling from the tree. He catches me in his strong arms and kisses me on the forehead. "Hey Tris. That song you were singing up there, thats it. Thats the Tris that i fell for and thats the new single for our bands." He whispers, his lips grazing my ear. He lightly kisses behind my ear and i sigh.

I swear to God this man will be the end of me. "Climb back up with me, i wanna show you my sanctuary." I say laughing to myself. He nods and climbs up the tree with me. He sits on the wooden platform and stare at the sun as it rises. Have i really been up that long?

"I want you to sing this song with me", i say passing him a piece of sheet music. "I wrote this a while ago and i need another person to sing it with me." I pull up my guita-lele and start the music and we sing together

_Me: Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks_  
_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool dawn run out_  
_I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._  
_I reckon, it's again my turn_  
_To win some or learn some._

_Him: But I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours._

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free._  
_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._  
_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_  
_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_Me: So I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm sure._  
_There's no need to complicate._  
_Our time is short._  
_This is our fate,_  
_I'm yours._

_Him: Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear_  
_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons._  
_It's what we aim to do._  
_Our name is our virtue._

_Both: But I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours._

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free._  
_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours._  
_So please don't, please don't, please don't..._  
_There's no need to complicate._  
_'Cause our time is short._  
_This oh, this oh, this is our fate._  
_I'm yours._

_Oh, I'm yours_  
_Oh, I'm yours_  
_Oh, oh,_

I smile at him as i strum the last chord. I lean my face close to his and our lips brush each other. We are interrupted by flashes of cameras and screaming paparazzi, "TRIS FOUR! WHAT JUST HAPPENED! ARE THEY DATING? IS SHE PREGNANT? DID THEY GET SECRETLY MARRIED?" I hear them yell. I pull Four down from the tree and we climb into the house from my bedroom window. I shut and lock the window and close the curtains. We laugh and he holds me in his arms.

"You have no idea the effect you have on me." I hear him whisper as he kisses the top of my head. "And what effect is that?" I ask full of curiosity. He sighs and we sit on my white carpeted floor, me resting my head in his lap, him fiddling with my blonde hair. "When I first saw you, it was when you and The Divergents preformed at Madison Square Garden. I knew right then and there, there was something special about you. You were and are passionate and sincere about everything you do. I thought back then there is no way i would ever be able to meet you let alone tell you how i felt, i would just be another fan to you. Once my band took off, i couldnt stop thinking about how much i wanted to see you, hold you, be with you. When I was being interviewed by Lauren, and she asked me about The Divergent's, I knew that my chance was coming. I had the chance, i took it, and i dont regret it for one second." He says softly.

"I'm glad you did what you did, i've never been as happy with anyone as i am with you." I reply. Next thing I know, is im falling asleep on his lap, hearing him whisper , "I think I love you..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey boo boos! I woke up at 3:30am today for no apparent reason and i couldnt fall back asleep. I am so sleep deprived. So if i get spelling or grammar wrong, blame my exhaustion. **

**QOTD: What is your favorite song?**

**AOTD: House of God, Forever by Jon Foreman. ITS SO GOOD**

**Give me your answer in the comments!**

Tris POV

I wake up on my carpet, light from the windows blinding me, its noon already. I notice that Four isnt here anymore. I do notice a note beside me so i read it,

_Dear Tris,_

As_ you can probably tell, i am no longer your human pillow. I had to leave because Zeke was nonstop calling me asking me where i was. Also, I didn't want the girls to get too suspicious. Our managers talked, our bands are going to the recording studio today and recording our new single! I cant wait to see you again._

_XOXO,_

_IV_

How did i get so lucky? I rub my eyes and walk downstairs to the kitchen, Christina, Shauna, and Marlene are at the table eating lunch already. "Morning Sleeping beauty!" Marlene says. "We are going to the studio today, Four texted saying you wrote the song." Shauna says with a mouth full of food. I nod and eat a burger that is on the plate in front of me. I gulp down my food and i run upstairs to get ready for the day. I brush my teeth, and twist my hair into a a fishtail braid. I apply a little bit of mascara, eyeliner, foundation, and to top everything off, red lipstick. I pull on some black leggings and a white crop top that says "I ship Fourtris!". I know its really cheesy, but a fan gave it to me a while back and i thought it would be funny since i am actually with Four now. I tie on some white high tops, grab my yellow purse and head out the door with the girls to the studio. "Well , I hear some suspicious noises up in your room last night." Marlene says as we open the door to the studio. I blush. "Psh! Whaaaaaat?Nooooooo!" I reply. Damn it Tris you suck at lying. I see the boys and wave them over. I hug each of them and kiss Four passionately. He smiles and the guys cat call. We pull away and I see the girls grinning at me. I roll my eyes and we pile into the recording booth. Hours upon hours roll by and we finally finish recording "This Love". "Woah Tris!" Will exclaims. "I didn't know you could write this well!" I blush. "Well how do you think our band gets our music?" Christina says glancing at Will, her eyes bright with energy. I can definitely **see **something going on between them. "Hey Guys! Wanna grab some dinner?" Uriah suggests. We all nod. We all walk out of the studio and as we head to our cars, I notice Uriah and Marlene lacing hands. I smile and nudge Four's arm and whisper to him to look at them. He stifles back a laugh and I rest my head on his upper arm. He kisses me on the top of my head. "Did you hear me the other night?" He asks softly, looking me in the eye. "What part?" I giggle. "You know, when I dropped the L-Bomb?" He asks. "The L-Bomb?" I reply making fun of him. "I think I'm in love with you Tris Prior." He says silently. "Wait what?" I say joking, I obviously heard him though. "I love you Tris." He says a little louder. "Babe, I can't hear you.." I say. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU TRIS PRIOR!" He yells. The group turns around, wide-eyed. The girls clap and the guys yelp and cheer. I laugh. Wait am I supposed to respond to him? Do I love him? I only started dating him a short while ago. I mean I really really really like him and I love everything about him and I could see myself with him for the rest of my life but Do I love him right now? I can't decide. Out of reflex I kiss him. I weave my hand through his hair, and with the other I clutch his shoulder. He rests his hands together on my lower back. I wrap my legs around his waist and he hoists me up, holding me in his arms. We pull apart and I then realize we are in public. Shit. Okay. Nothing happened. We walk to the group who is giving us terrified looks. We go to an Italian restaurant a couple blocks away and are lead by the manager to the VIP room. We sit at a large round table. I sit next to Christina and Four. I order the spaghetti and i get weird looks from the girls. Christina whispers in my ear, "Woman! Don't you know you don't order messy foods when on a date?" She scolds. "It's not a date! We are just at dinner with friends, no big deal." I whisper back. She rolls her eyes and slouches in her chair. Suddenly Zeke stands on his chair. We all stare at him wide eyed. "I'm jut gonna do it!" He exclaims, "Shauna, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?". Shauna laughs and nods her head. We all clap and Zeke kisses her softly on the lips. "Yay! We are all in couples now!" Four exclaims giddily. Christina and Marlene look at each other suspiciously. "What? We never told you we were going out with Will and Uri? How'd you know?" Marlene questions. "Well you just told us..." Four says. We all laugh and Marlene blushes. "So I was thinking for the album, we have a few songs for some couples and some songs together as both bands and some of each band individually so we please all of the fan groups." Will states. We all agree as our food arrives. We eat and talk until 8 o'clock. We part ways and go to the house. I lay on my bed and think. Do I love him? I think I do. Should I tell him. I think I should show him. I get up from my bed and change into a different outfit. I change into a black leather and lace push up bra and a matching thong. I slip on a short and tight purple dress. I throw my hair Into a ponytail and strap on some black stilettos. Iead out the doors to Four's house. This'll be a fun night...

**The fanfiction is now rated M, you're welcome...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just warning that this chapter is pretty much 100% smut. Reader discretion is advised.**

Tris POV

I hop into my car and drive to Four's house. I listen to my favorites playlist to pump me up for the wild night ahead of me. I pull into his drive way and fix my hair in the rear view mirror. "Okay Tris" I say to myself, "You can do this.". I breath and get out of my car. I knock on the door. A good 30 seconds later, the door opens revealing a wide eyed, pajama dressed Four. "Um, hey babe, whatcha doing here?" He asks, his voice groggy. "Why can't I visit my boyfriend?" I ask suggestively. "Oh, come in, it's just me tonight." He says. Perfect. "Let's go to your room." I say. "Um okay" he says and we walk up to his gray walled bedroom, with the words Fear God Alone painted in red paint on the back wall.

"so what's up?" He asks, "why are you dressed like that? You shouldn't dress like that when I dont expect it. I could lose my self control." He continues. I trail my hands up his arms, and whisper while looking into his eyes, "Well, did you ever think that that was the point?" Suddenly, he slams his lips into mine, sending electricity coursing through my body. I moan into his mouth, his hands groping my chest. He pushes me onto his bed, pinning my arms above me, making me submissive to his domination of my body.

He kisses me furiously, moving his way down to my collarbone. He sucks on my pulse point, causing me to gasp heavily. He smiles lightly. He loosens his grip on my wrists, allowing me to break them free. I twist my fingers into his white pajama shirt, pulling at the hem. He breaks away from his kiss and I take the opportunity to yank off his shirt and flips me over so I'm on top of him. I grind against him and he unzips my dress pulling it off with his strong hands. He stares at my body in my undergarments and his eyes widen. I breathily laugh and stand us up. I yank down his boxers, revealing his raging erection to me. I press my forehead to his and stroke his member with my hand, slowly progressing my speed. "Tris." He moans. I sweep my thumb across the tip of his penis and he moans again. I drop to my knees and engulf his cock in my mouth. I bob my head up and down and he grabs my hair, steadying himself. I take his huge length further into my mouth, licking the shaft as I bob upward. "Holy shit Tris" he moans. I release his length from my mouth and breathe lightly onto his member. My action sends chills through his body. I grin.

He takes my shoulders and pulls me up to meet him. "My turn." He says softly. He pushes me into his bed, my legs hanging off. He kneels in front of my body, yanking down my panties with his teeth. He positions himself in between my legs. He kisses my knees, working his way up to my inner thighs, right next to my heat. He kisses my clit lightly, causing me to gasp with pleasure. His tongue flicks against the bud, his lower lip pressed against my folds. "Don't- Stop-Four!" I say in between moans. He increases his speed. I arch my back to be closer to him. I feel my climax coming. He pumps his fingers in and out of my cunt, my hips grinding against his touch. "Four!" I scream as I explode wetness. I gasp and collapse on the sheets.

I feel the need for him closer. "Do it." I command. His eyes smolder and he walks in the space in between my legs. He spreads my legs apart positioning his member at my entrance. He huffs and slams into me, instantly hitting the back wall. I moan and grip the sheets with my hands. He thrusts into and out of me sending electricity up and down my spine. He picks up his speed, his breathing choppy and grunt like. I grind myself against his force. My chest pumping up and down with my body's movements. He takes his right hand and rubs my clit. This sends me over the edge, causing me to climax strongly. He quickly follows suit and we collapse onto his bed.

"Woah." He gasps

"Yah." I reply

He raises his hand to high-five me.

I comply and slap his hand.

"Yup, I definately love you." I say.

He smiles and kisses me on the nose. "I love you Tris." He sighs

"I love you too Four." I reply. He wraps his arms around my body and we drift off into sleep.

**QOTD: what do you guys think I look like?**


	8. Chapter 8

Tris POV

I wake up in the morning snuggled against Four. I turn around and to my surprise, he's awake, and staring at me. "What the fuck Four? How long have you been watching me sleep?" I ask. "Not long..." He replies bashfully. I laugh and kiss him. He releases me from his grasp and we lay on his bed next to each other looking at the ceiling. "Last night - was, incredible." He sighs. I look at him and smile. "Ya". "I wanna tell you something." He says. I turn into my side and look at him. "My real name is Tobias." He says. "I know, I found it on wikepedia." I say laughing. "Damn! I wanted to be some cinematic reveal like in Star Wars or something. DAMN YOU INTERNET!" He shouts. I laugh harder and bury my face in his chest. "You can call me by my real name you know." He states. "Okay, Toby." I say. "It's Tobias..." "He corrects "Nope I'm gonna call you Toby." I reply giggling.

"Ugh okay." Tobias sighs. "I'm gonna take a shower." I say. "Mind if I join you?" Tobias jokes. "Sure." I say "Seriously?! Yay!" He squeals. I roll my eyes and walk into the bathroom. Shit we're still naked. Damn! I turn on the shower and we step in together shutting the shower curtain. I turn around to face Tobias and notice he is 'erect'. "I thought I took care of that last night?" I complain jokingly pointing at his member. He laughs. "Well, looks like it needs a little help now doesn't it?" I ask sensually. His eyes widen. I grab the bar soap and lather it up in my hands. I place the soap on the soap dish and snake my hand down to his not at all little, little buddy. I pump my hand up and down his member, stroking from the shaft and rounding my thumb on the tip. His breaths become choppy and I grin. I pick up my pace and he moans loudly. "Tris!-" he growls as he releases over my stomach. I rinse him off my stomach with the running water and shampoo my hair. He does the same. I try and reach the body wash but Tobias already has it in his hand. "Allow me" he says. He squirts a small amount of soap in his hands and lathers it runs his hands behind my neck, massaging my shoulders, trailing his hands down my back. He kisses my collarbone and my necks working his hands back up my body, his strong hands squeeze and massage my breasts, sending shivers through my body.

Suddenly, the door flings open revealing Will. He stutters "Oh shit oh fuck- sorry man- um hi tris, uh well we are going to the studio later and recording some songs for the album and tomorrow we are filming a music video- um okay I should probably go now, uh- nice tits tris- UGH forget I said that- DONT TELL CHRISTINA SHE'LL KILL ME! K bye!" and with that he slams the bathroom door. Tobias groans and buries his head in my shoulder. I laugh and shut off the water. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me and toss one to Tobias.

I put on my bra and underwear and pull on one of his shirts and a pair of basketball shorts that reach my upper calves. He puts on a red T-shirt and black jeans. "We should probably stop by your house to get you some clothes to wear." Tobias suggests. I nod and we head downstairs. "Wanna drop by Starbucks to get breakfast?" I suggest. He raises an eyebrow "are you sure? The paparazzi will be all up on us." "Just wear sunglasses, they're all idiots, they won't have any suspicions." I say. He shrugs and we hop in my car. I start to drive to the nearest Starbucks. I start to see flashes behind my car, Fuck they know what my car looks like. I groan and carry on driving like I can't notice them. I park in the Starbucks lot and we walk in, hundreds of camera flashes following us. I flip them off and get in line. I order an iced caramel macchiato and coffee cake and Tobias orders a vanilla latte and a bagel. We sit at a table and are flooded by screaming paparazzi trying to interview us through the window.

They need to get a life. "Should we give them what they want?" Tobias asks. I nod and kiss him lightly on the lips. We finish our breakfast and head to my car avoiding the cameras as much as we can. We drive to my house and I head upstairs. I put on a floral skirt and a pink long sleeve shirt. I let my hair down into its natural waves, clipping it back with a diamond barrette. I strap on some wedged heels and apply my normal music. I walk downstairs and hug Tobias. "Where'd you put my clothes?" He asks. "I'm keeping them." I declare, chuckling. He rolls his eyes and kisses me on the head. "I love you" I say meekly. "Love you too baby." I scrunch my nose and he kisses it. I grab my purse and head to the studio. I am greeted by Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, Uriah, and Free Four's manager Amar. "Hey guys!" I exclaim.

I am greeted with a chorus of some form of hello. Will is avoiding eye contact with me. I chuckle. We walk into the studio and pile into the booth. "Okay ladies and gents, we're gonna work on a couple joint songs first and then one for each band, alright?" Lynn says. We nod as the first track starts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! **

**Music below is credited to**

**\- Christina Aguilara and great big world**

**-daughtry **

**-american authors**

**-fallout boy**

**\- and little mix**

Tris POV

We've been at the studio all day, we managed to finish 5 songs

\- say something (both)

\- undefeated (both)

\- Luck (both)

\- american beauty/american psycho (free four)

\- about the boy (the Divergent's)

I'm really proud of how the songs turned out, we decided we were gonna film the Say something video tomorrow. We leave the studio and Uriah slings his arms around my shoulders, "So Trissy, I heard that you were in the shower with Four this morning, did somebody get lucky?" He suggestively says. I scold him, "WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU?" I yell. "Let's say someone's boyfriend has trouble with kissing and not telling." He says while looking over at Tobias. "FOUR! YOU FUCKING TOLD URIAH!" I scream. Four shrugs his shoulders and says back, "Only good things Trissy.". I roll my eyes and continue walking to the car. I drive home with Chris, Mar, and Shauna close behind me. Shauna grabs us all some wine and we all sit on the couch. "So how's everyone's love life going?" Marlene asks. "Great! Zeke is such a gentleman!" Shauna exclaims. "Will is such a good kisser!" Christina declares. "Uriah is so amazing! I can't believe we only met them 2 months ago!" Marlene interjects. {yes major time skip just deal with it} "Trissy Poo! How's Number boy?" Christina sing songs. The girls all look at me. I shrug and sip my wine. "You had sex last night didn't you?" Shauna states nonchalantly. I spit out my wine. "How the hell did you know?!" I ask. "Honey, this morning- you walked upstairs with Four's clothes on and he seemed happier than usual, it wasn't hard to figure it out." She retorts. "How big was he?" Marlene asks. "Um idk 9?" I say. "9 centimeters? God I'm sorry girl." Marlene says. "Inches, Mar- Inches." I correct. Christina's eyes widen. "LUCKY! Will's is like barely 7" she rolls her eyes. I laugh. "Was he any good?" Christina asks. "Incredible, best ever!" I exclaim. "I wish he would be a bit more exciting though, it's like he has almost no kinkiness you know?" I sigh. "Hmm the Badass Four has no kink?" Shauna says to herself, almost astonished. I shrug. I swish my wine around and place the glass down on the coffee table. I then get a call from Zeke, I answer

T: hello?

Z: Hey Trissy, I heard you're incredible at oral? Care to enlighten me?

T: EW No! Tell Four to shut his mouth right now!

Z: Not happening. Bye Trissy!

The line clicks off and I put my phone down. I sigh. "What's up lady?" Shauna asks me, shifting in her seat. "Four is blabbing." I say. She grits her teeth and laughs.

Four POV

I shut the door to my house followed by the guys, we all grab a beer and sit in bean bag chairs. "So Four ma man, what's she good at? Is she good at it in general?" Uriah asks. I roll my eyes and answer, "she's fucking amazing. I can't even tell you about her bj's. They are fucking awesome." I say and take a chug of my beer. I see Zeke take out his phone. He dials a number and puts his phone on speaker.

Unknown: hello?

Z: Hey Trissy,

Fuck why is he calling Tris?

Z: I heard you're incredible at oral? Care to enlighten us?

Oh god no.

T: EW No! Tell Four to shut his mouth right now!

Z: Not happening. Bye Trissy!

He shuts off the phone and i scowl at him. "What?" He says, "I wanted to know.". Will laughs and we finish our beers. I head off to sleep, thinking of my pop princess with blonde hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**WHAT!** CHAPTER** 10 Already! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! Love you guys! Please PM me and reveiw so I can talk with you readers!**

Tris POV

Music video day! I hop out of my bed and immediately head to set with the girls waiting for me in the limo. We go to our trailer and get our hair and makeup done. I have natural looking eye makeup and peach lips. My skin is covered to perfection and my hair curled loosely and with a thin braided headband around the circumference of my head. I change into my outfit for the video. It is a long pale pink and partially sheer flowy dress with thin spaghetti straps and wedged brown sandals. I walk out of the trailer and look at the location of the music video. It is a cobblestone alley with vines snaking up the walls. Rose petals are scattered on the floor and there is a jet black grand piano in the center. "Okay Tris, this first shot is gonna be you and Four at the piano, let's try and get this is less than 10 takes." The director shouts. I nod and meet Four at the piano. He is dressed in a Tuxedo with a tie that matches my dress. We sit on the piano bench and the filming upon hours pass and the music video is finally done. "Hey guys!" Zeke yells. We all gather around him.

"Wanna hit up the clubs?" He asks. We all agree. We head to our houses and get ready. I slip on a black sequined dress which is mid thigh length with 3/4 sleeves. I put on some black heels and adjust my makeup for night life. I grab my clutch bag and drive to the club with the girls. We meet up with Free Four in front of the most popular club in town. I kiss Tobias and we walk into the club. I immediately head to the bar and order a vodka soda. I chug it down and hit the dance floor. I dance with my girls and suddenly some creep starts grinding against me. I play along for a second or two and then turn around and kick him in the package. He groans and walks away. We laugh and continue dancing. Our song This Love comes on and I find Tobias across the dance floor. I motion for him to come over and he complies. He comes behind me and places his hands on my waist. I sway my hips and we dance together. Time seems to stop as the song stops and I kiss him on the lips.

A few Hours later

The club has just closed and I walk out with my hand laced together with Tobias'. I hear my cellphone ring and I pick it up. "Hey Tris! This is Lauren Lawrence, is Four with you?" Lauren interjects. "Uh hi Lauren and yes he is, I'll put you on speaker." I reply

T: Okay I'm here with Four

4: Sup?

L: Well hello happy couple! I just wanted to ask you to come on the show tomorrow night! I'm getting floods of requests from viewers and I think it would be an amazing treat for the fans.

4: I think we can do that.

T: thank you so much for the opportunity, I'll see you tomorrow!

L: be at the studio by 4:30! Bye!

The phone clicks off and the rest of the night is a blur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Im sorry for not updating as frequently, i'm headed back to school and my health isn't doing very well so i'm trying my hardest to work out when i'm going to post. Im thinking ill post once or twice a week so i can focus on myself a bit more. I love all of you guys so much. **

**A special announcement, Im looking for a possible cowriter! It wont be too big but only when i cant write or i need help because of writers block, what i'm going to ask you to do if you want the position is PM me your version of what the next chapter should be (i.e. write your own or send me ideas) along with an introduction so if you win the ****position, you can inform the readers. Please send asap so i can get the chapter out on time. If i have special interest in your writing i will contact you directly. I will give you full credit over the chapter, keep in mind i will probably make alterations to your chapter so it blends with what i have in mind for the rest of the story. Keep in mind, this is only a possibility and if any of you readers have objections, please Pm me or review. **

**Thank you**

Tris POV

(the day after last chapter)

Its 4:00. Tobias is supposed to pick me up any minute to go to the Lauren Lawrence Show. I have on a forest green v-neck dress with black sheer tights and my signature black combat boots. My hair which is pin straightened. I just finish my normal makeup when the doorbell rings. I run down the spiral steps and open the door revealing the tall drink of water that I call my boyfriend. He stares at me wide eyed "you look good, tris" he says. I smile and say "You don't look so bad yourself handsome!" He kisses me on the forehead and we hop into his black Aston Martin. In minutes we arrive at the studio.

We are immediately escorted to the green room, where Lauren is waiting for us. "Hey lovebirds! You ready to go?" She chirps. "I think so!" I say while squeezing Tobias' hand. "Great! So, what we're gonna be doing tonight is answering questions from Twitter, maybe some from the audience and we'll cover some basics that people have been dying to know. And if you're up for it maybe a song or two? How's that sound?" She exclaims. "Sounds great." Tobias says. "Alrighty then! I'll warm up the audience and call you up when they're ready!" Lauren interjects. We nods and sit on the couch watching for our cue.

Lauren walks on to the set, the audience greeting her with waves of applause. "Hello ladies and gents! I'm Lauren Lawrence and welcome to the Lauren Lawrence show!" More applause. "Tonight we have a very special show!" She exclaims, "we have the OTP of everyone in America with us tonight! May I introduce to you Fourtris!" We walk out on stage hand in hand earning cheers and applause from the audience, waving at the cameras and the audience. I hug Lauren and Tobias shakes her hand. We sit down in the chairs next to Lauren. The waves of applause die down as Lauren says, "Welcome to the show! All of us have been wanting you to be here!" "Well we are more than happy to be here with everyone today." Tobias states. "Well then! Earlier today, i tweeted for you guys at home to send in questions for the happy couple with the hashtag #askfourtris and you all sent in over 2 million questions!" Lauren exclaims.

"Ok! The first question is for both of you, how did each of you tell each other that you love each other? Started with who said it first." "I said it first." Tobias says, "First we were hanging out and she fell asleep and i whispered it but i guess she didnt hear me so then,We were heading to dinner after recording at the studio, and i realized , i cant go another minute without making sure this girl knows how i really feel, so i may or may not have yelled I love you Tris Prior." the audience coos "Well what about you Tris?" Lauren asks. Tobias bursts into uncontrollable laughter. I glare at him which only makes him laugh harder. "Um, i think that story should remain confidential for Four's sanity." I say. Tobias nods, his lips clenched together, holding back a laugh. "Alright then, next question, what are your favorite feature about each other, both physical and personality wise?" Lauren asks. "I love Four's eyes and his shoulders are absolutely glorious. Personality wise, his sense of humor makes me smile every time, also his passion for everything is well to be honest, such a turn on," I say. The crowd catcalls and Tobias winks at me.

"Tris' best physical feature is no doubt, her lips. No further explanation needed if you know what i mean, her best personality trait is her positivity and her wit. Nuff said." Tobias says. I pucker my lips, to tease him. "Well you two are just too cute! Next question describe each other in one word."

Me: "Driven"

Him: "Sexy-as-hell"

"Babe, I'm flattered but thats three words." I say while patting his thigh. "Its hyphenated..." He says sheepishly. The audience laughs. "Okay last question until we go to a different topic, Who wears the pants in the relationship?" Lauren asks. Tobias points at me and i laugh. "Guilty as charged." I say.

"Alright! Well, i think the audience here would just love to hear a song from you two, what do you say?" Lauren exclaims

I look at Tobias and he shrugs. "Ok!" I say. The audience cheers as we head to the bandstand, he whispers a song in my ear and i nod reluctantly.

_Him:Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_  
_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Me: Before the cool dawn run out_  
_I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._  
_I reckon, it's again my turn_  
_To win some or learn some._

_Both: But I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours._

_Him: Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free._  
_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._  
_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_  
_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_Both: So I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm sure._  
_There's no need to complicate._  
_Our time is short._  
_This is our fate,_  
_I'm yours._

_Him: Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear_  
_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

_Him: I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons._  
_It's what we aim to do._  
_Our name is our virtue._

_Both: But I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours._

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free._  
_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours._  
_So please don't, please don't, please don't..._  
_There's no need to complicate._  
_'Cause our time is short._  
_This oh, this oh, this is our fate._  
_I'm yours._

_Oh, I'm yours_  
_Oh, I'm yours_  
_Oh, oh,_

The song ends and the crowd goes ballistic! The show ends with Lauren signing off and Tobias and I head back to his house.

We lay down on his bed and gaze up at the ceiling. "You know last time we were here you said you loved me." He says. I smile at the thought, "We were also naked..." He adds suggestively. I punch him jokingly in the shoulder. We lie in comfortable silence for a while. "You know, I'm Just gonna say it." Tobais says suddenly. "Do you wanna move in with me?" I look at him and smile. "Yes!" I reply. I kiss him on the forehead. "Alright. We'll move you in tomorrow." He says. I smile and ask. "Can I stay here tonight? I'm too tired to drive." I ask. He nods and I get up and wash my face. I slip on one of his tshirts and fall asleep in my loves arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG IM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! I HAVE BEEN PROCRASTINATING SO MUCH. I love you guys! Thank you for your patience**

Tris POV

WOO HOO! Moving day! I just told the girls about moving in with "Four" and they were overjoyed! Christina says she's gonna turn my room into a shoe closet. I laugh at the thought. I've been packing my things for the last hour when I suddenly hear a knock at the door. "Need any help?" A deep voice says. Tobias? "Toby!" I shriek and jump into his arms. He **kisseOMG s** me passionately and spins me around. "And about the help thing yes I do need help with packing my technology and stuff, you do that I'll deal with my lady things." I say.

"What? I wanna deal with the lady things!" Tobias whines. "Perv!" I laugh slapping his shoulder. He chuckles and starts boxing up some stuff.

* * *

•Hours Later•

Ugh! Finally done packing! It's harder than I thought! (**A/N Moving in with a S.O. Is possibly the most difficult thing ever, it's not just a few bags and you're good it's like so many boxes and shit)**

We just loaded my stuff into the back of a U-haul and im off to my new home.

Tobias helps me unload the boxes from the truck when i notice tens of paparazzi flashes surrounding us. It's a gated community, how the hell did they get in here?! they are shouting questions at us like, WOAH HOW'D THIS HAPPEN? ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED? FOUR WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS TOPIC? IS SHE PREGNANT?. I roll my eyes. How come whenever im with Tobias they always think im pregnant? Im 22! Way to young for that! I cant even take care of a goldfish!

Tobias shoos the cameras away and we carry the boxes into the house. Quite a while later im all settled in and exhausted to say the least.

While i finish putting my clothers in the closet i am greeted by the aroma of cheese and tomato sauce. My eyes widen and i run down the stairs to the kitchen. "PIZZAAAA!" I shout. Tobias laughs and puts a slice of pepperoni pizza on a plate for me. I kiss him lightly and dive into my pizza. Tobias laughs at my eating behaviors and in return i flip him off. "Want something to drink?". "Let's make a drinking game." I declare with my mouth full of pizza. I finish eating and put my plate in the dishwasher. "Get tequila" I command. Tobias does so, and places the bottle and two shot glasses on the table. "Ok so here's how this is gonna work, we will ask each other questions and if" you answer incorrectly you take a shot, if you get it right then the asker of the question has to take a shot. Sound good?" I explain. He nods. "You first." I say.

"Hmmm okay, what's my favorite color?"

"Black" I state nonchalantly

Raises his eyebrows at me, winks, and takes a shot

"My turn! What's my favorite 'position' if you know what I mean." I ask suggesttively.

"How the hell should I know? We've only really done 'it' once!"

I roll my eyes. "You're so clueless" I laugh

"I mean if you want me to find out we could-" I cut him off by slamming my mouth against his. He kisses me back with the same hunger, cupping my face in his hands. He drops his hands to my rear and hoists me up onto the counter. I slither my hands up his shirt, feeling his rippling abs underneath my fingertips. He takes the hint and rips off his shirt. "Bedroom?" He asks. I nod and he lifts me in his arms carrying me to our bedroom. We shut the door behind us and I steady my feet back on the ground. I take the opportunity to push him on the bed, pinning him down. I take off my top revealing my light blue and black lace bra. I stand in the space between his legs and kiss him aggressively while snaking my hand down his jeans, feeling his member. He groans and I smile. He stands up, his jeans unfastened and off. I trail down to my knees and drop his boxers down. I quickly engulf his member in my mouth, hungrily bobbing my head up and down. I drop my head so far into him that I can feel his legnth throbbing. He grasps my hair in his hand, twisting it between his fingers. He grunts loudly. "Tris!" He shouts as he releases. I swallow, and his eyes widen. I stand up. "Kinky much?" He asks. I shrug. "Your turn sexy."

(A/N for the same of the chapter getting out on time, I'm cutting the smut here. Sorry!)

i look at the clock on the wall. 10 pm. i guess I should be getting to sleep, we are meeting with our managers tomorrow morning for an emergency meeting. I fall off into a dreamless sleep, cuddled into Tobias.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, to make up for the last chapter (which totally sucked) I'm going to make this chapter legen- wait for it - DARY! It's probably gonna be super long and awesome! (Haha that's what she said) Please leave me reviews! I love hearing from you!**

Tobias POV

It's 8am. The Girls just picked up Tris so they can talk with her about "girly things" before we meet with our managers. I didn't complain, I just let her do what girls do. I change into my black jeans, some black jordans and a blue shirt sleeve shirt. I put on my black leather jacket and comb my hair. I put on my black sunglasses and hop into my Aston Martin and drive. I decide to head to Starbucks to grab Tris a coffee. I get her usual (Iced nonfat caramel macchiato) and get myself a black coffee. I also know how much Tris LOVES her coffee cake so I get her a slice.

As I pay, the lady handing me the drinks asks me loudly, "OH MY GOD ARE YOU FOUR?!". Now everyone in Starbucks is staring at me. I gulp and toss the money down, take the drinks and run out of the store hopping in my car avoiding the paparazzi flashes. I'm still not used to the whole "man crush of every girl in America" thing. It's pretty overwhelming. I used to be really conserved and quiet. I adopted the name Four from my little sister, Kylie who called me that when I had glasses. I've changed a lot since then.

Back then I let my father control my life, he'd abuse me, physically and verbally. The words hurt more that the scars. He's in jail now so I don't have to worry anymore. I still sleep on my stomach, even though the scars on my back don't hurt anymore. I barely could trust anyone. As soon as the band took off, I never had to be afraid, I have Tris now, she's better than anything I have ever hoped and dreamed for.

I pull up into the Parking lot of the office building where we are having our meeting/breakfast. I get out of my car with the coffees in hand. I ride the elevator up to the 8th floor which is our designated meeting room. I'm the lasts to arrive. I'm greeted by everyone and I hand tris her coffee. She kisses me and The Divergent's manager, Lynn, takes a picture. I look at her "What? It's good press!" She explains. I shrug and sit down in the seat next to Will and Uriah.

Our manager Amar and our newly hired joint publicist Tori start the meeting.

"Good Morning everybody! As you probably know already my name is Tori Wu and I am advising your public appearances and how you appear to your fanbase." Tori says.

Lynn shuts off the lights and flips on a slide show titled Free Four and The Divergent's.

She begins, "Alright ladies and gents, we all know how both The Divergent's and Free Four were supposed to tour next year correct?" We all nod, "Amar and I have proposed an idea. Your tours were scheduled to kick off around the same time, seeing as tickets have not yet been released, we think the best idea for both of your bands popularity to increase we should have, a joint tour. 6 continents, about 8 months." She flips to a new slide showing bar graphs. "Your bands have about the same fan base due to your fan sites surveys with The Divergent's a little bit ahead. Due to recent Fourtris, Chrill, Mariah, and Sheke action, both bands fanbases have merged to create one huge fanbase called, Dauntless. The Dauntless Tour would kick off about 5 months from now and would be a combination of songs just from Free Four, songs just from The Divergent's, mostly joint songs, and some songs with the most popular couples in the given area that we are in while preforming." She finishes and turns the lights back on.

We all look at eachother. The girls huddle and we hear whispers. Tris clears her throat and speaks, "I speak on behalf of The Divergent's, needless to explain, we're in.". I glance at the guys and Will speaks, "I completely agree with The Divergent's it would be a wonderful opportunity for us and we could get a lot of fans from this along with a lot of publicity. We're in."

We all cheer and hug each other.

"Ok then, we'll commence making photo shoot, interview, press conference, and tour dates effective immediately." Amar says and opens the door for us to leave.

We all walk down to a nearby bagel place and talk about the insane months ahead of us.

* * *

1 Month Later

**Tris POV**

Its been a month since the meeting, we have our first photo shoot for the tour announcements today. This is going to be the reveal of the tour to the fans and we are very excited. The theme for the shoot and tour is being announced to us today by Tori. Tobias and I hop in my car, fresh out of the shower, sweatsuitS on ready for action. It takes about 20 minutes to get to the set. We stand in front of the doors with the girls and guys preparing to open the doors. "On three." Marlen says

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

The doors wing open revealing the set to us...

The theme is...

**Cliffy! Please reveiw what you want the theme to be, when i**

**get one I like I will post the next chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

**HEYEHYEHYEHEYHEYEHEYEHEYHEY!**

**This chapter starts before the meeting and will pick up later with the photo shoot!**

Tris POV

I am in the girls living room right now surrounded by Marlene, Shauna, and Christina. I can feel the impending bombardment of questions. 3,2,1-"OKAY FIRST THINGS FIRST IS HE KINKY YET?" Shauna shouts. "No, unfortunately not..." I say sighing. "I swear to God Beatrice Prior, You need to talk to him! If in a month you still haven't told him we will tell him ourselves!" Christina warns. "You wouldn't dare!" I say. "Try me." Christina threatens. I groan and head to the office.

**_1 MONTH LATER_**

The theme is... LOVE AND LUST. Tori explains that it appeals to all of our fan base and will be an incredible base for our tour. "Alrighty guys! Each couple will do a shoot together one for love and one for lust, each person individually, and then Free Four will take a pic, then The Divergents, Then both bands together okay? Alright lets get you to hair and makeup!" Tori explains quickly, shoving us towards our makeup stations. Four and I have our shoot first, we are doing the love shoot first.

Tobias is in a Tux with a white bow tie. I am in a long flowy white dress with off the shoulder sleeves. My hair is loosely curled, with my hair running down my shoulders. I meet Tobias in front of the green screen and he has a bouquet of blood red roses in his hands. "Woah you look- woah" he stutters. I giggle, "Same to you." I reply. He kisses me on the forehead. I smile.

One camera starts to record and others flash photos. Tobias and I be our more romantic selves, he slips a rose in my hair and i pretend to fix his bow tie. We kiss softly occasionally, and he tucks my hair behind my ear. It takes about a half hour before our Love shoot is over. While Chrill, Mariah, and Sheke do their shoots, Tobias and I get ready for our lust shoot. Im in the dressing room, staring at my reflection.

I look ridiculous. Im wearing extremely short black high-waisted leather shorts. I also have an extreme black push up bra and a denim tunic half way buttoned up. My shoes are Red sneaker wedges. I look like a stripper. I have a smokey eye and messy curled hair. I walk out of the changing room my arms crossed over my chest. I put my head down, looking at the ground.

"Babe?" I hear Tobias say. I look up and see him, Ripped black jeans, converse, and no shirt. "Dont worry, i look ridiculous too. " He says. I uncross my arms and hug him. We pull apart and walk hand and hand to the green screen which now has a torn up couch in front of it. Tori looks at me and then looks at the couch. I roll my eyes and sit on it. Tobias sits next to me. "Do something!" Lynn yells.

The camera starts rolling and lights start flashing. Immediately Tobias kisses me passionately, pushing me against the couch arm. He bites my lip and i moan lightly. I try and contain my euphoria, seeing as there is many people here. As soon as that shoot is over, i change into our band photo.

I notice Christina talking to Tobias and see her point at me. No. No. No. OH MY GOD NO. FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK NO. "CHRISTINAWHATTHEFUCKAREYOUDOINGYOUCANTJUSTDOTHAT!" I yell. "WE MADE A DEAL TRIS!" She yells back. "No, No we didn't Chris." I face-palm and go to my car. I pound my head on the steering wheel making the car beep. I hear a knock on the window and unlock the car. Tobias sits in the passenger seat. I look at him, obviously blushing. "No kink huh?" He laughs. I look at him, puzzled. "Babe, you should've told me, i didn't know how into that you were, ill step up my game i promise." He reassures. I bite my lip. "We'll have fun tonight..." He says, winking and getting out of the car. My cheeks flush and i step out of my car. I run back into the studio meeting the girls in front of the green screen.

We are all dressed in tight, almost mid-thigh black dresses. My hair is in a ponytail, pin straightened and FABULOUS. Christina's hair is messily curled, Marlene's is in a messy but styled bun, and Shauna's is pin straightened. We do our signature poses, some silly ones, and some that Tori came up with. It takes us about 30 minutes to finish that shoot. As i leave the green screen, i see Tobias heading to the screen for his solo shoot. He has lipstick kiss marks all over his face, neck, and chest. I look at him shocked. "Umm, how'd the lipstick stains happen?" I ask laughing. I see Lynn in the bathroom mirror washing out her mouth with soap. "Dont worry hun, he's yours." she chokes. I laugh and kiss Tobias. I watch him as he poses for the camera. He bites his lip "flirting with the camera" as Tori would call it. My eyes widen at his constant sexiness. "Hey Four!" I yell, "Save some kink for later!". I laugh and he winks at me. "Babe im gonna go home! I'll catch you later! I love you" I yell. "I love you too baby!" He responds.

I hop in the car and drive home. Tonight is gonna be, awesome...


	15. Chapter 15

**whattttttt?! CHAPTER 15 ALREADY!? OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG WOOT Sorry for not writing in a while, I've been a bit busy with my health and family etc.**

**Anyway, this chapter may be intense sexually for some readers, i will let you know when its over so we can continue with the storyline.**

**Love you guys!**

_Tris POV_

Its been an hour since I left the photo shoot. Tobias hasn't come home yet. I wait anxiously in my bathroom brushing my hair into a ponytail. I come out of the bathroom and see none other than Tobias enter the room. The door slams and he runs over to me, slamming his lips against mine. He weaves his hands through my hair and presses me against the wall pinning my hairs above me. He kisses my collar bone. I moan, reactive to his touch. He comes up to my upper jaw and kisses me passionately. I moan, "what do you want to do to me". He grunts "You're gonna do whatever I say. Got that?" He commands. I nod, shaking at his dominance. "Get on the bed" I do as he commands and lay on the bed. He slowly strips me of my clothes and undergarments, removing my thong with his teeth.

He uses my removed clothes to tie my arms and legs to the bed posts, leaving me completely vulnerable to him. He removes his shirt and pants. Leaving him in his already tented boxers. He crawls on top of me, his forearms next to my waist. He drops his boxers to the ground and slams into me, hard, and deep. "Tobias!" I moan loudly. He grunts as he pounds into me. He brings one of his hands up, fiercely rubbing my clit. I arch my back to be closer to his touch. I am about to reach my climax but suddenly I feel his touch no more. "Tobias, don't do this" I moan. He unties my restraints and commands me to get on the ground on my knees.

"Suck" he commands. I immediately start bobbing my mouth up and down on his member. He grunts loudly as I increase my pace. He grabs my head and controls my pace, forcing it up and down with his strong hands. "Ughh, tris!" He moans, releasing into the back of my throat.

He stands me up and pins me against the wall, my legs spread. He slams into me from a new angle and I scream in ecstasy. He pounds Into me, my back sliding up and down the wall with each thrust, burning it. I moan from the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. "To-Tobias!" I moan out as my walls clench around his member. We release at the same time. My eyes roll back and we plop on the bed. He kisses my stomach, trailing up to my chest, neck, then lips. "I love you" he whispers. "I love you too, that was fucking amazing" I reply. He smirks and winks. Making me laugh. The thing I love about Tobias is that after anything intimate, sad, or upsetting, he still manages to get through to me and make me laugh.

•THE NEXT DAY•

Today is the day the tour is announced and the pictures are released. The members of both bands, along with Tori, Lynn, and Amar are sitting in The Divergent's house preparing to upload the pictures to all of our social media platforms. "Ready?" Amar asks. We all nod

"3"

"2"

"1"

We all press upload and the messages from the fans come flooding in.

"OMG SO PUMPED!"

"CRYING B/C PERF"

And messages of that decide to do a quick live-stream for the fans to get them even more pumped up for the tour!

Tori presses the live button on the computer which immediately turns on the camera for the live stream.

"Hey everyone! We are The Divergent's" I greet "And this is Free Four" Uriah shrieks, we all laugh.

"For those of you who don't know, Free Four and The Divergent's are going on a joint tour!" Christina announces excitedly.

"Basically, how this is gonna work is, there will be a combination of F4 and TD joint songs, some just Free 4, some just The Divergent's and some couples songs for the ships that are most liked in the area we are preforming at!" Marlene exclaims. "I hope you guys can come out and see us! The tour begins in 4 months and tickets go on sale, in 5-4-3-2-1!" Zeke exclaims and we count down together. "Hope you can make it, Love you guys!" I say and the camera shuts off. Tori claps and stands up in front of us. "ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTS! WE NEED TO RAMP UP TOUR PRODUCTION! TOMORROW WE WILL START CHOREOGRAPHING AND WE WILL BE DOING NON STOP WORK UNTIL THE TOUR! WE CAN NOT AFFORD TO SCREW THIS UP! COSTUME DESIGNS ARE ALREADY IN THE PROCESS ALONG WITH A SET LIST. LETS DO THIS PEOPLE!" She shouts. We all cheer and hug each other. I can't believe its actually happening, i get to tour with the love of my life.


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY TIDDLE-BITCHES! I cant believe I have over 5k reads ON THIS STORY! Thank you so much for all of your positive feedback and i will update as much as i can!**

**Love you guys, this story is gonna ramp up pretty soon so stick with me! Sorry for not updating in 8 days but I will update as much as I can.**

TRIS POV

Today is choreography day, Free Four and the Divergents are training separately today, which is reliving in a way. I need some girl time! The girls and i arrive at the dance studio where our choreographer is waiting for us. We start dancing in the choreographed manner to our not yet released song that Shauna wrote called "Competition"

[Me:]

Yeah, you're such a gentleman  
You always open doors for me  
But you see us kind of different  
It's like you always have to be  
The first one to open his mouth  
The last one to throw in your towel  
It's time to chill yourself out  
Boy you're trying

[Marlene:]  
Just a little bit too hard  
I thought I told you when we met  
That I like you for who you are  
But I think you like an argument  
I don't need to speak in my mind  
I'm too grown, I'm taking my time  
I'm sick of hearing you whine  
Listen, baby

[Me:]  
You don't have to come first  
Second is okay 'cause you ain't ever beating me

[All of us:]  
I say it once  
You say it twice  
You know I like a little competition from time to time  
You think I'm wrong when I know I'm right  
You lose this ain't no kinda competition  
I like a man with ambition  
But when you gonna know it's time to let go?  
'Cause I think I'm about to lose my mind

[Christina:]  
Tell me does it scare you,  
That I'm living my dream?  
Now I don't mean to hurt you  
But you make me wanna scream  
You smile while grinding your teeth  
You clap while stomping your feet  
You act about 17  
I'm so tired

[Me:]  
You don't have to come first  
Second is okay 'cause you ain't ever beating me

[All of us:]  
I say it once  
You say it twice  
You know I like a little competition from time to time  
You think I'm wrong when I know I'm right  
You lose this ain't no kinda competition  
I like a man with ambition  
But when you gonna know it's time to let go?  
'Cause I think I'm about to lose my mind

I can do it better  
You know I can do it better

[Shauna:]  
What you tryin' to prove?  
What is it with you?  
Always thinking  
[All:]  
I can do it better  
You know I can do it better  
[Shauna:]  
Baby, I can't stand  
Always arguments  
Why you wanna fight? (Why you wanna fight?)  
[All:]  
You ain't always right  
I can do it better every day and every night  
I can do it better every day and every night

I say it once  
You say it twice  
You know I like a little competition from time to time  
You think I'm wrong when I know I'm right  
You lose this ain't no kinda competition  
I like a man with ambition  
But when you gonna know it's time to let go?  
'Cause I think I'm about to lose my mind

We end with a sassy hip pop and we breathe heavily, trying to recover from our time of dancing and singing. We all compliment eachother on our techniques. I take a gulp of water and look into the next room, where the boys are learning choreography. I spit take and point to the door, alerting the girls to look. They all join me and we watch our boyfriends dane suggestively, may i add with their shirts off! I hear some really catchy music playing. and we watch as they rehearse their number. Four has a microphone

[4]

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

[all]

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

Bury me till I confess

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

And I can't get you out of my head

[4]

The stench, the stench of summer sex

And CK eternity, oh, hell, yes

Divide me down to the smallest I can be

Put your, put your v-v-v-venom in me

[Zeke]

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

[Will]

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

Bury me till I confess

[Uriah]

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

And I can't get you out of my head

[4]

The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb

It's worth two lions, but here I am

And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams

But they're not quite what they seem

[Uriah]

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

[All]

You'll find your way

And may death find you alive

Take me down the line

In Gem City we turn the tide

You'll find your way

And may death find you alive

Take me down the line

In Gem City we turn the tide

[4]

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

Bury me till I confess

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

And I can't get you out of my head

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

[all]

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

We all barge into the dance room and give the boys a round of applause. I notice how sexy Tobias looks with his abs glistening with perspiration. I shudder and leave with the girls to get lunch.

When we arrive at our favorite restaurant we sit in the room we always reserve. "So Trissy, how's life with Number boy?" Marlene asks. "It's great, the boy has stepped up his game if you know what I mean." I say while sipping my wine. Christina raises her eyebrows and grins at me. I laugh. "At times like these I'm glad you aren't my next door room neighbor, I'd rather not hear the discovery channel being re-enacted so close to where I sleep." Shauna says with a shudder. We all laugh, "it's not like the discovery channel it's more like 50 shades of Grey" I retort "That MANY SHADES OF GREY?! Wait whats 50 shades of grey?" Marlene asks. Christina nearly has a heart attack and she starts explaining the books to Marlene, revealing a side to Christina that I did not ever want to see. Tonight's gonna be a long night...


	17. Chapter 17

** Im so sorry for not writing in so long :((((( I am really busy with work and my health and i am trying as hard as i can to write, its really difficult to squeeze it in and to top that, i have extreme writers block. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME IDEAS BECAUSE I NEED SOMETHING TO WRITE! I love you guys :)**

Tris POV

Lauren Lawrence called us last night to request an immediate interview to promote our upcoming tour. It's currently 7 o'clock the next night, and I'm with the girls and guys in the green room. Tori bursts in the room and hurries us into the wings of the set to wait for our cue. Lauren walks perkily on stage waving and blowing kisses to everyone. "Hey Fangirls and Fanboys!" She exclaims, "Tonight, we have some very special guests on the show, last time we saw them, they were meeting each other for the first time, and now, they just announced their joint tour!" The crowd cheers loudly. "May i introduce to your, FREE FOUR AND THE DIVERGENT'S!" She shouts over the cheers. We walk out on stage and wave to everyone and sit on the couch, after shaking hands with and hugging Lauren. "So, gentlemen and ladies, you have some explaining to do, how'd all of ya'll get together, you know as couples?" Lauren asks.

Christina looks at Will and shrugs, "Well, after we met after the interview, I heard a tapping on my window, and before i could process what was happening, a rock came bursting through my fricking window and i hear some girl yelling, "HEY MAN MEAT LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW!" I look ouimtside and i see Christina holding a 6 case of beer and she was telling me to come down and join her, which I did, and thats how it happened" Will explains. We all laugh and swoon and Shauna begins her story, "Our story begins at a dinner we were having with both of the bands and Zeke, no joke, stands up on a chair yells, 'IM just gonna say it, Shauna will you go out with me?!' I was laughing so hard, and i, obviously, said yes." Everyone awws and Uriah starts their story,

"It was during one of our recording sessions, i kept noticing little things about Mar aand i realized, i need this girl in my life, so in between takes, i flat out said, go to dinner with me, and she agreed, to my surprise." Uriah kisses MArlene on the hand and Mar blushes. "You all know our story, it started right here, on this very show." I say and Tobias grins and chuckles. "Okay, lets get to some fun stuff, you all watch Jimmy Kimmel right?" Lauren asks, everyone cheers, "Good good, well he does this segment called celbrities mean read tweets, and that is exactly what we are gonna do! Also to spice it up, we are going to read some news articles and discuss them, you ready!" she exclaims. We all nod and a tweet for me pops up on the screen and i read it, "' trisprior looks like a mother fucking weasel'" I laugh and shrug my shoulders, "Thats probably valid" i joke, and everyone laughs, one for Christinas shows up now, "' chrissyT is a prostitute' Hm, okay" Christina says,

We continue reading

" 4Four4 reminds me of a fucking rhinocerous, his nose looks like it could pierce someones eye out"

" uriahisnotapansycake is a spazz"

" getyourzekeonlooks like he would smell like stale farts and horseraddish"

" Marleeeeeeene looks like a 12 year old boy"

" Shaunana is a turd"

" willyounot is a smart-ass"

We all laugh at the tweets and make fun of eachother, "Alright, now some articles!" Lauren exclaims, she then reads an article, "Fourtris Conspiracy theory, Four is actually Tris' hus1band and Tris is Marlene's mom, for the sake of the band, Marlene was passed of as the same age as Tris, but Tris and Four are actually 35." We all laugh and Tobias speaks while giggling, "I can say with all honesty, we are 22 and 23, and Marlene is not our daughter and Tris and I are not married." "Okay next article, Christina and Will broke up, nuff said." Lauren says, Christina confirms this is not true by laughing and kissing Will full on the lips. "Alrighty then, Shauna is pregnant, but. with Will's baby." "Oh hell no, sorry Will but you nasty!" Shauna sasses and we all giggle. "Okay, enough with that for now, im going to ask some questions about the tour, so what's the theme for this album?" "Love vs. Lust" Zeke quickly answers, "Oh, how sensual, should we expect some saucy numbers?" "We'll see..." I tease, sing-songily. "I think we need to take a look at some of these promo photos and give them a bit of commentary, she clicks a remote and a picture of Four appears on the screen, he is shirtless with lipstick prints all over his torso, biting his lip. The girls in the audience catcall and whistle. "What i think my buddy four was thinking in this photo was, I really gotta take a crap right now." Will jokes. Tobias punches him in the arm and Will laughs. "May i just say, you look sexy as hell in this photo!" Lauren comments, I glare at her, "Dont worry Tris, he's yours" She holds up her hands in surrender. I laugh and the photo switches to the Free Four group photo. "HOLY SHIT" Marlene shouts. We all look at her, "I hadn't seen this one, they look hot as fuck!" We all laugh and the photo changes to our group photo, "DAMNNNNN" the boys shout in unison, and we giggle.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, we'll be right back after this commercial break!" Lauren exclaims


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey babies! I've decided I'm going to post every Monday and possibly sporadically throughout the week! But count on a for sure chapter on Mondays! That you so much for reading! Enjoy (I'm gonna try and write another chapter today)**

Tris POV

"Welcome back to the Lauren Lawrence Show! I'm back with The dauntless crew! Free Four and the Divergents!" Lauren shouts over the crowds cheers. "Well my beautiful fan girls and fanboys,last time we were all here together, Candor and Dauntless was a huge hit! So let's play that again shall we?" We all nod and sit in a circle.

"I'll start!" Uriah shrieks, "Mar, Candor or dauntless?" "I don't want to be he first person to do a dare so Candor." "My girlfriend is a pansy cake?!" Uriah says while fake fainting, "Dork" Marlene scoffs and Uriah sits back up. "Ok whatever, Would you ever have a threesome?" Uriah asks, "If this is your way of asking me if I want to do one, this is a bad way to ask and, no I would not." Mar retorts and we all laugh. "Will! C or D?" "Dauntless!" "Hmmmm, I dare you to tell us your most embarrassing moment!" I glance at Tobias and back at Will.

He better not say what I think he's going to say! Will blushes, "Well, I think this is a bit more embarrassing for them that for me but it was still not my best moment." Oh god, he's gonna do it. "I may or may not have walked in on a certain couple here, doing the nasty in the shower." Tobias' eyebrows furrow and he groans. I laugh. The crowd cat-calls and cheers. We all laugh. "Hm, Tris! Candor or dauntless!" "DAUNTLESS BITCHES!" I shriek. "I dare you to describe your first time." Oh god. "Um, I was in high school and it was this guy named peter, He is irrelevant to me now." I explain. "Wait, Peter Hayes?!" Lauren shrieks. I glare at her and scrunch my nose yes. She giggles. "Christina, C or D?" "Candor" "What is your biggest fear?" I ask. She mumbles something in audible. "What was that?" Zeke teases. "MOTHS IM AFRAID OF MOTHS!" Christina shouts. We all laugh and she slumps back. "Zeke C or D?" She asks. "Dauntless!" Zeke exclaims. "I dare you to, let me tweet whatever I want on your twitter!" Christina says. Zeke's eyes widen as he hands her his phone. Christina furiously types something, grins and then presses the tweet button, she clears her throat and reads her tweet aloud, "I Zeke Pedrad am a virgin, I am no ones fuckboy, I am a pure fairy angel princess" Zeke groans and Christina passes his phone back to him. "Four! Candor or dauntless!" "Candor for now..." Tobias says, "YOU MY FRIEND ARE A PANSYCAKE! Anyway, what's your number?" Zeke asks. "Huh?" "How many people have you hooked up with?" "One that matters" Tobias coos and kisses me on the head. I kiss him on the lips and we earn applause from the audience. "Tris Candor or Dauntless?" He asks me. "Dauntless!" I reply with confidence. He stands me up and kneels in front of me...

The audience gasps and my eyes widen, "I dare you to accept this promise ring, to pronounce my love for you and to state physically that we will be faithful to each-other and to our love." He says. I smile and nod. He slips the ring on my finger, stands up, and kisses me tenderly. "Let's give it up for Fourtris!" Lauren yells, and waves of applause take over the studio. "Why don't we hear a duet from you two to end the show?" She suggests. Four and I nod and take the stage,

Four: You tell all the boys no

Makes you feel good yeah

I know you're out of my league

But that won't scare me way out no

You've carried on so long

You couldn't stop if you tried it

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it

But i'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful

Would you let me see beneath your perfect

Take it off now girl, take it off now girl

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

Me: You let all the girls go

Makes you feel good, don't it?

Behind your Broadway show

I heard a voice say please don't hurt me

You've carried on so long

You couldn't stop if you tried it

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it

But i'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful

Would you let me see beneath your perfect

Take it off now boy, take it off now boy

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

Ohhh, Tonight

See beneath, See beneath,

I... Tonight

I...

Both: I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower

I'll hold your hand and you'll, you'll jump right out

We'll be falling, falling

But that's okay

Cause I'll be right here

I just wanna love

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful

Would you let me see beneath your perfect

Take it off now girl (now boy), take it off now girl (now boy)

Cause I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

Tonight, see beneath your beautiful

Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

The stage lights turn off and the applause waves as we all exit the studio.


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY BITCHESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I MISSED YOU! This chapter is going to contain smut, but im going to come out with a ton of chapters this week if i can, but only if you review! I love to read your comments! **

Tris POV

I arrive at the house with Tobias at my side. We head to the kitchen and i grab a bottle of whiskey and sit down on the couch. I pat the cushion beside me and Tobias sits down. "Okay, its been a long day, and mama needs some jiggle juice." I say, and stand up, grab a pair of dice from the cabinet and sit back down. "We're gonna have a little fun, we'll take turns rolling the dice, if you roll an even number you have to take off an article of clothing, but if you role an odd number, you have to drink. Ya down?" Tobias bites his lips and nods. "You go first" i say. Tobias takes the dice and rolls them, 9. He grabs the bottle of whiskey and takes a bit gulp. He coughs and hands the dice to me. I roll the dice and it lands on a 6, I wink at Tobias and take off my top. His eyes instantly widen and i notice his jeans get tighter. I smile and wink,.I hand him the dice again and he rolls a 12. He smirks at me and removes his shirt. I gawk and stare at him. "Like what you see?" He teases. I playfully push his shoulder. I roll the dice and get a 3. I grab the bottle of whiskey from the table and take a huge gulp. Probably not a good idea. "OH MY GOD I JUST CAME UP WITH THE BEST IDEA EVER!" Tobias shrieks. I laugh and make a hand gesture for him to go on. "Wanna frickle frack?" He casually asks. I laugh and smile at him. I then kiss him lightly. We pull apart and he then pushes me down on the couch, yanking both of our remaining lower garments and he slams into me. I scream out his name and arch my back to be closer to him. He grinds into me, creating a constant rhythm that make my body list after his next thrusts inside of me. He quickens his pace and gently kisses my still covered breasts. My body quivers at the consistent feeling of euphoria. He teases my clit with his thumb and my legs shake in ecstasy. I reach my edge and we release together, collapsing on top of eachother on the couch. The phone suddenly rings, I groan and walk to the phone, slipping on various garments while I make my way there.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trissy! It's Lynn!"

"I swear to god if you call me Trissy again I will personally strangle you, but anyway, what's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that wardrobe fittings for the tour are tomorrow for both bands so tell your boy toy what's up."

"Alrighty! See Ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Tris"

The phone call ends and I make my way back to the now fully clothed Tobias. "Hey Toby, tomorrow we start wardrobe for the Dauntless tour." I say. He nods and yawns, and we fall into a deep dreamless sleep on the couch.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20?! PLEASE REVEIW IM POSTING 2 chapters todAy!**

It's about 8 am and Tobias and I just arrived at the wardrobe studio. The rest of the group is here and we are greeted with racks upon racks of costumes with the occasional mannequin displaying the more intricate or complicated costumes. The girls and I are rushed by Lynn to our dressing rooms. The first costume laid out for me is a mid thigh length bow topped red dress. No joke, this dress is completely covered in rhinestones. I slip the dress on and meet the girls outside of our dressing rooms. Christina is wearing a black version, Shauna is wearing a white version, and Mar is in a pink version. We all look awesome! The dress sparkles and shimmers everywhere the light hits us. I can only imagine how the dresses will look on stage. Lynn gives us a thumbs up and explains this costume will be for our songs "Beg for it" and "Misery Business". We nod in approval and change into the next costume. Oh god, I know what this is supposed to be. It's a bright white dress that goes to my knees and poofs out at my waist. I have a floral crown veil and prop red roses. Also I have white heeled combat boots, which I approve of. I put the costume on and exit out with tobias and Lynn greeting me. I giggle when I see Tobias with his shirt off wearing dress shoes, tuxedo pants, and a bow tie. "Okay this costume is for a gag duo you guys are doing while Free Four does a wardrobe change into the same costume as Four. You will be performing your song "Dear Future Husband"" Lynn explains. At this Tobias smirks and i blush. Then I see the rest of Free Four exit in the same outfit as Tobias. I laugh as Lynn says, "For you guys, this costume is for your song Check Yes Juliet" Lynn pushes me back to the dressing room. I gasp when I see the next costume. I LOOK LIKE A SLUT BAG! It's literally a skin tight black top covered in sequins that stops centimeters after my chest. Basically it's a fucking bra. Along with it there is a pair of bright red short shorts. I step out of the dressing room with my arms crossing my crest. I see the girls in the opposite of my outfit, red tops and black bottoms. Christina shrieks and uncrosses my arms and yells "YOU LOOK FUCKING HOT TRIS!" At this I hear Tobias shout from his dressing room, "Is she naked?" I groan and yell back "NO!". Shauna glances at me and grins. The girls laugh and Lynn explains these costumes are for "Black Widow" and "About the Boy". We go back into the dressing room and change into black crop tops and gold metallic leggings with black converse sneaker wedges. We exit the dressing room and see the guys in black skinny jeans, flannels, and gold colored beanies with black converses. "This is self explanatory, these are for your songs Luck, Rather be, and of course Gold."

After many many more costumes we are told we have a press conference/meet and greet. I dress into my black heeled combat boots, black high waisted buttoned sailor pants , and a long sleeved small polka dot blouse. Since we are all still at the studio together, we are gonna take the limo together. In the car we sing along to the radio and talk about the tour. "What locations are you looking forward to?" Will asks.

"Brazil" -Christina

"Madison square garden, Free For has never played there." -Zeke

"HAWAIIIIIIII!" -Marlene

"Chicago" -Shauna

"THE BAHAMAS!" -Uriah

"Tokyo!" -Me

Will says,"I'm looking forward to Greece, think of all the architectural genius put into-" "Babe, we get it." Christina interrupts.

"Well I'm looking forward to Paris." Tobias says, "that's the last stop you realize..." I explain. "It's also the city of love." He says. I giggle and he kisses my temple. I see Zeke wink at Tobias and Tobias grins slightly. I raise one eyebrow and Tobias smiles big at me, which I laugh at.

-PAGEBREAK-

We arrive at the venue and we sit in our couples at a long table. The double doors open and interviewers, journalists, paparazzi, and fangirls/fanboys flood into the room, trying to get the best spot in line and trying to get the best spot to take photos. It takes about 3 hours to get through everyone, and the last person comes up to "Four" and I. She has blue eyes and brown hair pulled into a side fishtail braid. "Hey, sign this for me "Four" and make it say, "I remember and love you Kylie". Tobias looks up and he smiles wide, "It's you!" He says choking back tears. He stands up, grabs her in his arms and swings her around. "Oh, Tris this is my.. Uh..."


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh, Tris, this is my, Uh... Little sister Kylie" Tobias says. I release a held breath I didn't know I was holding. "She still lived back in Canada with my Mom" he explains. "Hi, I'm Fours girlfriend Beatrice, you can call me Tris! How old are you? You seem awesome!" "Hi, you can call me Ky, I'm 20, and I am quite awesome!" She says. I laugh and we leave the venue.

THE NEXT DAY

So it turns out Ky had no place to stay and she doesn't want to go back to Canada so she'll be living with us until the tour and then will be joining us as our social media correspondent and backstage photographer.

Today Tori, Tobias, Christina, Zeke, and I are meeting the members of our opening act for the tour. We're going to get Brunch because we're adults and that seems adult like so let's be adults why don't we. The duos name is "Initiates". I've never heard of them but apparently they're pretty good. We arrive at the VIP room at the brunch place and sit at the table. Two men walk into the room that don't look too much older than us, one has dark hair and tattoos all up his arms and a pierced eyebrow and lip with small ear gauges. The next one has shiny dark hair and snake like green eyes. He looks really familiar. "Hey I'm Eric and this is Peter" the tattooed one says. "Hello Stiff, it's been a while hasn't it?" SHIT FUCK SHIT SHIT FUCK NO ITS PETER HAYES. Little back story about Peter, he was my high school boyfriend, and he took my virginity and then forced me into (sexual things) that I did not ever want to do and then left me for some slut named Molly. Anyway, I mumble, "hi Peter.". "Oh is this your boyfriend? Oh hey Four!" Peter hisses. Tobias looks at me and back at Peter, "Um, is something up here?" He asks. I whisper what happened between us in Tobias' ear. His eyes widen and his eyebrows furrow. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME DUDE?! YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF TRASH YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO MY GIRLFRIEND!" Tobias yells. "Well, I have her v-card so I kind of won..." Peter retorts. Tobias stands up and grabs Peter by the collar of his leather jacket. "YOU ALSO RAPED HER YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! TORI GET HIM THE FUCK OUT I DONT WANT THEM ON TOUR WITH US OR ANYWHERE NEAR TRIS!" Tobias shouts. "Um, as much as I would like to get him the hell out of here, there's kind of a contract that says we can't fire them as our opening act until the tour is over..." Tori mumbles. Tobias punches Peter in the center of the rib cage making him falter, "Stay the hell away from Tris, if I see you even look at her, I will personally stab you in the eye with a butter knife." Tobias hisses. "Well, it was nice meeting you, um I think I should take Peter back to his apartment now." Eric says and literally drags Peter out of the restaurant. "Um, are you sure there's no way to make them not be our opening act?" Christina timidly asks. "The tour starts next week Chris, I don't think we have a choice in the matter..." Zeke replies. We all groan and leave the restaurant. So much for an adult outing...

I get back to the house and go to the personal recording studio, I need to let out some steam and record a song I had written about my experience with Peter, I start the backing track, put on the headphones, and begin to sing

I want you to know, that I am happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me?  
Would she go down on you in a theater?  
Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby?  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother

'Cause the love that you gave that we made  
Wasn't able to make it enough for you  
To be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me  
You'd hold me until you died  
'Til you died, but you're still alive

And I'm here, to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair, to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face  
How quickly I was replaced  
And are you thinking of me when you fuck her?

'Cause the love that you gave that we made  
Wasn't able to make it enough for you  
To be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me  
You'd hold me until you died  
'Til you died, but you're still alive

And I'm here, to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair, to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed  
That was me and I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes, and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails  
Down someone else's back I hope you feel it  
Well, can you feel it?

And I'm here, to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair, to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know!

I hear slow clapping in the booth and see Tobias stop the track for me. I run to him, he lifts me in his arms, spins me around and kisses me passionately. "Come on, Ky's gonna help us pack for the tour, I can't wait to spend 8 months performing with you." He says. I grab his hand and we walk to our room together.


	22. Chapter 22

Tris POV

ONE WEEK AFTER LAST CHAPTER

I wake up with my eyes open widely. The tour begins today. I jump on the bed and scream, "TOBY! TOBY! ITS TOUR DAY! TOUR DAY TOUR DAY TOUR DAY!" Tobias wakes up with a start and stands up and jumps on the bed with me. I laugh at him and we flop back into the bed. In a matter of minutes we are downstairs with our luggage, and Ky trailing behind us loading into the limo. The others are already inside and we drive to the airport. "Where to first?" Zeke asks. "Toronto, Canada" I reply. Tobias and Kylie squirm a bit but I don't take it into account. We get to the loading port and climb onto the private plane. The attendant immediately gives us all glasses of red wine. Kylie takes her glass and chugs it down. "Ky! You can't just do that! You're under age! Not to mention we're on tour now, take it easy." Tobias scolds. "Whatever Four. I know you drank before you were 21." Ky retorts. "Don't be like him." Tobias says. "Who? Like Marcus? Not even I can sink that low, and that says a lot" Ky says. "Who's Marcus?" Shauna asks. "Someone we don't, and will not ever, talk about." Kylie hisses and slumps back in her seat. I notice she winces as she leans back. Hm, I wonder why. I shouldn't ask.

Hours later, our plane lands in Toronto and we are rushed to the venue for the first show. The girls and I change into our shorts and sequin top red and black ensemble to open the show. The lights are out, but I can tell its a full house by the sounds of the audience. The girls and I take our positions and the stage lights come up.

_[Shauna:]_

Something about

Something about the boy

Something about

Something about the boy

Something about

Something about the boy

Just something about the boy

_[Me]_

It's the verse in my head

The words that make me stutter

The swag in my step

The change from gray to color

A guaranteed bet

Oh, I found my lucky number

The feeling that you get

Can't help but make me wonder

No need to try

He's just right

He's got that something

I can't let nobody tell me no

No I don't mind

Takes me high

I won't stop until the boy is mine

_[All:]_

He got me good

I've got it bad

He got me feeling like a girl gone mad

Got me running around like I'm a lovefool

Taking me down I can't stop

He got me up

I can't come down

He got me locked and I don't want out

I know he's playing my heart and I ain't got no choice

There's just something about the boy

Something about

Something about the boy

Something about

Something about the boy

Something about

Something about the boy

There's just something about the boy

_[Mar:]_

It's the first time we met

The lightening to my thunder

The green light on red

The kiss that pulls me under

It's only for me

If you're the test I got the answer

And I'm all that you need

Now you finally get the chance to

_[Christina:]_

No need to try

He's just right

He's got that something

I can't let nobody tell me no

No I don't mind

Takes me high

[Me:] I won't stop until the boy is mine

_[All:]_

He got me good

I've got it bad

He got me feeling like a girl gone mad

Got me running around like I'm a lovefool

Taking me down I can't stop

He got me up

I can't come down

He got me locked and I don't want out

I know he's playing my heart and I ain't got no choice

There's just something about the boy

Something about

Something about the boy

Something about

Something about the boy

Something about

Something about the boy

There's just something about the boy

_[Me:]_

I know you like to play it slow

But I'm running out of time

It's like I lost my self control

'Cause you are the one

And you know what you've done

My poor heart's come undone

Baby please

_[All:]_

He got me good

I've got it bad

He got me feeling like a girl gone mad

Got me running around like I'm a lovefool

Taking me down I can't stop

He got me up

I can't come down

He got me locked and I don't want out

I know he's playing my heart and I ain't got no choice

There's just something about the boy

Something about

Something about the boy

Something about

Something about the boy

Something about

Something about the boy

There's just something about the boy

Something about

Something about the boy

Something about

Something about the boy

Something about

Something about the boy

Just something about the boy

We hit our ending poses and the audience goes insane! The guys come out on stage with us and the cheers get even louder, which I didn't know was possible at this volume!

"HELLO TORONTO!" I yell into my microphone

"WE'RE SO HAPPY TO FINALLY BE KICKING OFF THE FREE FOUR AND THE DIVERGENTS, DAUNTLESS TOUR!" Tobias says into his.

Christina continues "As you all know, the theme of this tour is love vs. Lust. So that means we're gonna be doing some cute and romantic numbers-"

"And some sexy, juicy numbers!" Will continues and does a hip thrust which everyone laughs at. "But right now, step aside ladies, LET FREE FOUR SHOW YOU HOW ITS DONE!" Uriah screams, yanking off his shirt.

[All] This hit  
That ice cold  
Tris Prior  
That white gold  
[Four] This one, for them hood girls  
Them good girls  
Straight masterpieces  
[Uriah] Stylin', while in  
Livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Got kiss myself I'm so pretty

[Four] I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

[Will] Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
[Zeke] Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
[Uriah] Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
[Four] 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
[All] Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!  
[Four] Stop  
Wait a minute  
Fill my cup put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Ezekiel! Get the stretch!  
[All] Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar of skippy

[Uriah] I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
[Zeke] I'm too hot (hot damn) (hot damn)  
Bitch, say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

[Four]Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
[Will]Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
[Zeke] Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
[All]'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

[Four] Before we leave  
Imma tell y'all a lil' something  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up

[Will] Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
[Four] If you sexy than flaunt it  
If you freaky than own it  
[Uriah] Don't brag about it, come show me  
[Zeke] Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy than flaunt it  
[Four] Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

[All]Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up


	23. Chapter 23

Tris POV

After the Toronto concert, The gang and I head to the hotel we're staying at near the venue. Tobias and I head up to our room and start kissing passionately as soon as the door closes. I pin him down on the bed and bite my lip and smile. He smirks and his eyes squint slightly. He gently pushes me off of him and pins me down under him. I tug at the hem of his t-shirt and he takes it off in one swift movement. I place my hands on his bare chest as he kisses and sucks on my neck and jaw. He grind against me and I moan at the feeling of pleasure. He pulls back for a breath and the cool air tingles my senses, making me shiver. He grins and sucks on my jaw. I crawl my hands up to his shoulders and around the back of his head, curling my fingers into his short hair. He grunts slightly and then gets off of me, sitting on the bed next to me. I sit up next to him and look at him. He sighs, smiles and says, "It's just hitting me, how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I smile and reply, "I love you." He clears his throat a little. "I love you too. When I say I love you, it's not just out of habit or to make a conversation less awkward or to make it cheesy. It's because I need you to know, what I feel towards you is, indescribable and unbelievably powerful. I can't even think of what I would do if I hadn't met you. When you walked into my life, I changed as a person. I was no longer always Four, I was allowed to be Tobias in front of someone. It is so impossible for me to be me in front of someone. If someone came along and was supposedly the image of perfection. I wouldn't even glance at them, I would still be making love to you, kissing you, laughing with you, and loving you. I don't care what gets in my way. My love for you is true Tris. See that promise ring on your finger? That is my vow to you to love you, to be yours forever, and to care for you unconditionally. If it was socially acceptable I would give you a million more promise rings just to show you my care for you. You are my other half, my everything. And Tris. If the world ends tomorrow. I will still love you. I Love You." I wipe tears from my eyes and I hug him. He cradles my head and we stay like this for a while. He kisses my forehead twice and cradles my chin in his hand. He kisses my cheek, the corner of my mouth, and then tenderly on the lips. It doesn't feel rushed, seducing, or hungry. It's comfortable, loving, and makes me feel safe. And that's how love should feel. Comfortable. Safe. Friendly. And overall, passionate and protecting. That's all I could ever want and that's what I have right here with him. I can't wait to go on a long adventure with him, around the world. Doing what we love with our best friends.

**Dont worry my babies! The story isn't over! We still have a lot left haha. I hope you liked the sappy stuff. Because I love to write it. To lighten up the mood, I have some facts about the story!**

**1\. The story was originally called "FreeFour vs. The Divergent's" and they were going to be rival bands with a Romeo and Juliet Love story (the first chapter is still in existance and might be posted for a bonus chapter!) I changed the story last minute because I could do more with this stories format**

**2\. This story was going to be smut-less but I made it Rated M because why not?**

**3\. Lynn was originally not in this story but I love her so I added her as the manager of the Divergent's. **

**4\. I almost made this a Uris story (I don't ship them tho)**

**5\. I almost did not write another Fanfiction after my last one but I got a lot of requests to write again so I did!**


	24. Chapter 24

**PLEASE REVEIW! I'm gonna try and come out with multiple chapters this week but only if you reveiw!**

We've had quite a few concerts in Canada in the past week, now we're back in the U.S. and doing our tour stops there! First stop: Seattle! The girls and I are getting changed into our beautiful costumes. They are mid-thigh length, 3/4 sleeve, light pink dresses that puff out with a bow on the waist. I love them so much! We wait back stage as the guys open the concert. They're dressed in all black, each one in their signature style. Uriah, Zeke, and Will get their instruments and "Four" goes to the microphone.

Show me how to lie

You're getting better all the time

And turning all against the one

Is an art that's hard to teach

Another clever word

Sets off an unsuspecting herd

And as you step back into line

A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, he never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

And now you steal away

Take him out today

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line

And drifting closer in your sights

So play it out I'm wide awake

It's a scene about me

There's something in your way

And now someone is gonna pay

And if you can't get what you want

Well it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, I never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way

Show the light of day

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance

He never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance

I never had a chance

It was really only you

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis

Lord of the flies

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Four drops his mic and the crowd goes insane. The stage lights come on and Christina walks out on stage. "Hey Seattle!" She says into her microphone. The crowd goes insane and I see Chris plug her ears which we all laugh at. "Well! It so appears that you guys here in Seattle majorly ship Chrill!" The crowd screams louder. "Well, Will and I are gonna sing a little song for ya'll so if you lovely boys from Free Four would STEP THE HELL OFF THE STAGE, so Will and I can be all lovey dovey and do musical shit." The audience laughs as the guys, excluding will, step backstage. Tobias kisses my forehead and Uriah makes puking sounds. "Let's get this started shall we ma' lady?" Will says in a weird accent. "We shall!" Christina replies and they walk over to the bright white piano. Will sits on the bench and begins to play.

Both: I can finally see that You're right there beside me

I am not my own, for I have been made new

Please don't let me go I desperately need You

I am not my own, for I have been made new

Please don't let me go I desperately need You

The song is simple, but that's what their love is, simple. But still strong passion filled and unconditional. The crowd cheers and Will kisses Christina softly. The light hits the piano and their bodies in the most beautiful way, making the stage have an angelic glow. The audience applauds in waves of shrieks and cheers. We all step out from backstage and join them, Christina joining us Divergent's on the right side of the stage while Free Four is on the left. The band starts the music for the next song and we start our choreography. ( the words in { } are actions)

{walks towards me} Four: My first kiss went a little like this

_[Kiss]_ and twist _[kiss kiss]_ and twist

_{Walks towards him then pushes him away} _

_[Me:] _Well my first kiss went a little like this

_[Kiss]_ and twist _[kiss kiss]_ and twist

{Swings Mic} [Zeke] I said no more teachers and no more books

I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked

[Will] Lips like licorice, {Christina licks lips} tongue like candy

Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?

[Uriah] In the back of the car

On the way to the bar

I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)

[Marlene] At the foot of the stairs

With my fingers in your hair, {weaves fingers through hair} baby this is it...

_[F4]_

She won't ever get enough

Once she gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make her say

{body roll} Ooooooooooooooh

Ooooooooooooooo

[Divergents] He won't ever get enough

Once he gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make him say

{sexy hip rotation} Ooooooooooooooh

Ooooooooooooooh

_[Me] _My first kiss went a little like this...

[Christina] I said no more sailors and no more soldiers

With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders

[Shauna] Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk

And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue

[Me] In the back of the car

On the way to the bar

I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)

[Four] At the foot of the stairs

With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...

_[Divergents:]_

He won't ever get enough

Once he gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make him say

Ooooooooooooooh

Ooooooooooooooh

[Free Four]

She won't ever get enough

Once she gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make her say

Ooooooooooooooh

Ooooooooooooooh

[All] My first kiss went a little like this

_[Kiss]_ and twist _[kiss kiss]_ and twist

Well my first kiss went a little like this

_[Kiss]_ and twist _[kiss kiss]_ and twist

Yeah, she/he won't ever get enough

Once she/he gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make her/him say...

Ooooooooooooooh

She/he won't ever get enough

Once she/he gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make her/him say

Ooooooooooooooh

Ooooooooooooooh

[Christina and Mar] He won't ever get enough

Once he gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make him say...!

_(^_^)PAGE BREAK_

Ky meets us at the airport as we make our way to our Las Vegas Concert stop. I notice she's been non stop texting someone since we arrived. Hm. Maybe Tobias knows something about this. I sit next to a sleeping Tobias on the private plane with my head leaned on his shoulder. His eyes flutter open and I bluntly say Into his ear, "You drool when you sleep." He laughs "You know I love you." He whispers into my hair, kissing my head softly. "Mhm." I reply looking up at him. He kisses my forehead, then my nose and then my lips delicately, as if he could shatter me with the pressure of his body. I smile and hold his hand, our fingers fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. He lifts my hand and kisses my knuckles. I lean my head against his shoulder and he wraps his muscular arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his body. Both of our breaths even out and we are taken into a deep sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I just want to thank you all for the positive feedback ive been recieving. I got a really amazing review yesterday that said i inspired them to write their own story and that i was amazing. You dont know how much comments like those mean to me, especially in my life right now. There's a lot going on with a close friend of mine and my boyfriend. please bare with me. I also just want you to know that if anyone needs to talk about anything that im here to listen to you. Just PM me and we can talk. I always read reveiws and PM's, no matter what so dont worry! You will be heard! **

**Also, people have been curious as to what each band member "sounds like" for imaginary ****references.**

**so here is a chart**

**Four: Patrick Stump (Fallout Boy)**

**Shauna: Alanis Morrisette**

**Zeke: Adam Lambert**

**Uriah: Bruno Mars**

**Marlene: Marina (Marina and the Diamonds)**

**Tris: Hybrid of Perrie from Little Mix, Jessie J, and Katy Perry**

**Christina: Hayley Williams (Paramore)**

**Will: Nate Ruess**

**Peter: MKTO**

**Eric: MKTO**

Ok, it's official. I'm obsessed with Las Vegas. I'm in my dressing room of the concert venue and even this room is fabulous! The makeup artist is doing my face, smokey black eyeshadow, pink cheeks, flawless skin, and nude lipstick. My hair is curled and teased to look like sexy but classy, sex hair. Tonight's show, since it's Vegas, is all about, lust. I put on my thigh high black boots, ripped jean shorts and a tight neon pink tank top.

I meet the girls and guys backstage and we do our pre show routine. We normally do a series of chants before the concert. Tonight's Uriah's night to lead.

"ARE WE FUCKING AMAZING?"

"YA!"

"ARE WE PANSYCAKES?!"

"NO!"

"ARE WE GONNA LOOK SEXY AS HELL?!"

"YA!"

"DAUNTLESS ON THREE! ONE TWO THREE!"

"DAUNTLESS!"

We all get in for a group hug and The girls and I head on stage to open up the show with the boys on instruments. The stage is blacked out and the lights are off but I can feel the energy of the crowd. It's a full house tonight. The electric white stage lights come on and the guys start the music.

(Me) White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight

(Shauna) Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight

(Chris) Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears

(Mar) I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you

(Me) Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,

(All) But there's nothing to grasp so I let go

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much

I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)

You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit

My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)

Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)

I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss

I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

(Me) I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,

Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left

No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me

You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep

I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone

I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much

I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)

You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit

My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)

Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)

I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss

I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

(Chris) Na na na na - da da da da

Blow me one last kiss

(Shauna) Na na na na - da da da da

Blow me one last kiss

(Mar and Me) I will do what I please, anything that I want

I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all

(Shauna and Christina) You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear

All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear

(Me and Chris) I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much

I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)

You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit

My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

(Shauna and Mar) Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)

Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)

I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss

I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

(All) Na na na na - da da da da

Na na na na - da da da da

Na na na na - da da da da

(Me) Blow me one last kiss.

(All) Na na na na - da da da da

Na na na na - da da da da

Na na na na - da da da da

(Me) Blow me one last kiss.

(All) Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)

Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)

I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss

I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss!

The audience goes insane, I can see people holding up glow sticks and cardboard cutouts of our photo shoot photographs. "WHATS UP VEGAS?!" Four shouts into his mic, placing his guitar on the rack and coming up to join me and the Divergent's, the rest of Free Four following closely behind. The audience cheers louder. "I know ya'll have been waiting for a F4 and TD collab onstage because that's what you came here for so, let's get to it shall we?!"

(Zeke) Hey, baby, won't you look my way?

I can be your new addiction

(Shauna) Hey, baby, what you gotta say?

All you're giving me is fiction

(Four)I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time

I found out that everybody talks

Everybody talks, everybody talks

(F4) It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

I can hear the chitchat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta backtrack

When everybody talks back

(Me) Hey honey you could be my drug

You could be my new prescription

(Four) Too much could be an overdose

All this trash talk make me itching

(Will)Oh my my shit

Everybody talks, everybody talks

Everybody talks too much

(TD) It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

I can hear the chitchat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta backtrack

When everybody talks back

(Uriah) Never thought I'd live to see the day

When everybody's words got in the way

(Marlene) Hey sugar show me all your love

All you're giving me is friction

Hey sugar what you gotta say?

(Free 4) It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

I can hear the chitchat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta backtrack

When everybody talks back

(TD) Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks... back

(Will and Chris) It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)

(Four and Me) And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)

(Zeke and Shauna) Everybody talks

Everybody talks... back!

* * *

**FOUR POV **

A few days after non-stop west coast concerts, we're on a plane to Miami!

This tour has been nothing but incredible, during the whole tour experience, i got Tori and the guys and girls to film and take photos of Tris being Tris and us together. Im planning something but i dont know what it is yet, whatever that means. GOD TOBIAS STOP BEING SO INDECISIVE! As soon as we land in Miami, i have something special planned for tris...


	26. Chapter 26

**Second Chapter this week! You're welcome lol. Be prepared for Fourtris action! The tour is going to continue for quite a few more chapters but trust me, i have a lot more planned for after the tour. I love writing this story so much and im really happy that ya'll like it too! I have a ton planned out for this story and im so excited for you guys to read. But for the time being, stay tuned and things will be picking up shortly.**

Four POV

Tris and I arrive at the hotel we're staying at for the night. I pulled a few strings, being a celebrity and all, and got the hotel staff to prepare a very special evening for us. I unlock the door to our penthouse villa and Tris smiles wide. The floor is sprinkled with rose petals and a 3 course steaming hot meal is waiting for us. I take tris' hand and lead her to the dinner table. I pull her chair out for her to sit down and she does. I sit down across from her and we spend the night eating and talking about whatever pops into our brains. It leads to 20 questions.

"What would your strategy be in the hunger games?" Tris asks

"I'd probably be a loner and stab people in their sleep. Trust me, it would do work out." I say and laugh. "What about you?" "I'd hide up in trees or in the water and just unleash my wrath when it's 5 people left." She responds. "alright, If you were to do one off your bucket list right now, what would it be?" I ask her, "Stab Peter in the eye with a butter knife,You?" "Find the love of my life, but I've already done that." I reply. "WHAT? WHO IS THIS BITCH?!" Tris fumes and stands up.

I laugh, stand up, and take her chin in my hand, "Well, she has beautiful gray eyes, blonde hair, a killer voice, an amazing body, a laugh to die for, and a personality that could make any man melt, and happens to be right in front of me." She blushes and I kiss her softly on the lips, her hands snaking around my neck and curling into my hair.

My hands drop down to her waist and I softly massage her sides. My left hand makes its way to her inner thigh and she moans. She intensifies the kiss, her mouth opening slightly to imply my tongue can enter. After a short while I whisper while nibbling her ear gently, "Want to take this to the bedroom?". She smiles and responds "Please."

I lift her up in my arms bridal style, passionately kissing her lips and jaw. I set her down gently onto the bed. Standing in the space between her legs. "Tonight I'm going to pleasure you, don't worry about me." I whisper. I take off my shirt, tossing it across the room, and slowly unbutton her flannel. She takes the hint, throws her shirt off the bed and unhooks her sheer black lace bra. I take it off for her and admire my beautiful loves torso. Her long blonde hair appears to be floating onto her chest and her eyes dazzle with a lustful craving. She already kicked off her shoes and glances down at her shorts, telling me without words, to take them off. I do so, taking off her pink silk underwear with them.

I kiss her on the lips, trailing kisses down her body. I feel her back arch underneath me, her breaths becoming unsteady. I feel her every move under my lips, and god, it feels incredible. I kiss down to just below her belly button. She quivers underneath me. My hot breath dances upon her skin as i lower my lips slowly to her heat. I kiss her bud, her breath cuts off for a millisecond. I press my lips to her sex, my thumb rubbing against her clit. Tris moans loudly. I continue my pace for a bit, then kiss my way back up her body. I unbuckle my belt and slip it off of my body, my movements slow, and steady. Tris closes her eyes and breathes steadily, a smile peeking out through her plump, relaxed lips. I slip out of my jeans and boxers. Tris opens her eyes again and smirks. I place my elbows at the side of her shoulders, my forearms resting by her head. She places her delicate hands on my chest as i slowly enter her. I move in and out of her at a slow and smooth pace, our breathing syncs together. Tris moans as i thrust into, "Faster Tobias.." She breathily says. I pick up my pace and she grinds her hips against mine, creating a fluid motion that makes my brain go numb with ecstasy. "faster baby, just do me please" she moans in between thrusts. I move into her, slamming as hard and fast as i can. I bring one hand down to her bud moving my thumb in time with my thrust. She gribs the bed sheets, her knuckles twisting into the fabric. She moans loudly, biting her lip to keep from screaming. Her chest rises and falls rapidly under my body and i nip at her neck with my lips. I pick up my pace even more and she explodes wetness, reaching her climax, i quickly follow suit, releasing into her.

After a minute or so, we slip into our nighties and climb into bed for the night.

I kiss Tris behind the ear and whisper over and over, "I love you. I love you. I love you.

* * *

"WHATS UP MIAMI!?" I scream into my mic. The crowd goes insane. "Well, tonights gonna be a special show because almost 100% of ya'll in the audience ship Fourtris!" The audience whistles and cheers as the love of my life joins me on stage. She looks beautiful. She's wearing a black, knee legnth gownt hat puffs at the waist "Hey doll-faces!" She giggles. "So for the first few numbers Four and I will perform just us and then the rest of the guys and gals will join us!" The crowd screams in anticipation as the music for our first song starts.

Tris: Until your breathing stops (stops stops)

Until your breathing stops (stops stops)

Until your (your, your, your, your)

Forever, forever

Me: I need more dreams

And less life

I need that dark

In a little more light

I cried tears you'll never see

So fuck you, you can go cry me an ocean

And leave me be

You are what you love

Not who loves you

In a world full of the word 'Yes'

I'm here to scream

Both: No, no

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

I only plugged in to save rock and roll

Rock and roll, no

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

I only plugged in to save rock and roll

Until your breathing stops (stops stops)

Until your breathing stops (stops stops)

Until your (your, your, your, your)

Forever, forever

Tris:]

Blood brothers in desperation

An oath of silence for the voice of our generation

Whoa, how'd it get to be only me?

Like I'm the last damn kid still kicking

That still believes

Both:]

I will defend the faith

Going down swinging

I will save the songs

That we can't stop singing

No, no

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

I only plugged in to save rock and roll

Rock and roll, no

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

I only plugged in to save rock and roll

(Forever, forever)

[4x]

Oh no, we won't go

'Cause we don't know when to quit, oh oh

(Until your breathing stops, stops, stops)

(Until your breathing stops, stops, stops)

(Until your, your, your, your, your)

(Forever, forever)

Tris:

You are what you love

Not who loves you

In a world full of the word 'Yes'

I'm here to scream

Both: No, no

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

I only plugged in to save rock and roll

Rock and roll, no

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

Only plugged in to save rock and roll

[6x]

Oh no, we won't go

'Cause we don't know when to quit, oh oh

Both 2x:]

No, no

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

I only plugged in to save rock and roll!

The audience cheers insanely loud and i hold up my hand to quiet them.

"Well, one thing i know about Tris here is that she loves to bring out her emotions through music, I happened to take a video from our home recording studio of an unreleased song that Tris wrote and recorded." I say. Tris looks at me confused. The lights go out and a projection screen shows Tris. I give Tris a handheld mic and she recognizes the track in the video and she sings along with her own voice.

I want you to know, that I'm happy for you

I wish nothing but the best for you both

An older version of me

Is she perverted like me

Would she go down on you in a theatre

Does she speak eloquently

And would she have your baby

I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother

[Tris starts to get teary eyed so i join her in singing]

'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able

To make it enough for you to be open wide, no

And every time you speak her name

Does she know how you told me you'd hold me

Until you died, till you died

But you're still alive

[Tris:] And I'm here to remind you

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know

You seem very well, things look peaceful

I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know

Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity

I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner

It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced

Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?

'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able

To make it enough for you to be open wide, no

And every time you speak her name

Does she know how you told me you'd hold me

Until you died, til you died

But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know

'cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me

And I'm not gonna fade

As soon as you close your eyes and you know it

And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back

I hope you feel it...well can you feel it

Well, I'm here to remind you

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know

She drops the microphone, which is my signature move, and hugs me, saying over the crowd into my ear, "Thank you."


	27. Chapter 27

"WHATS UP MADISON SQUARE GARDEN?!" Zeke yells into his mic. "We have some great music for you guys tonight, beginning with the ladies of THE DIVERGENTS!"

Tris: I'm in the business of misery,

Let's take it from the top.

She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.

It's a matter of time before we all run out,

When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

Christina: I waited eight long months,

She finally set him free.

Marlene: I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.

Shauna: Two weeks we caught on fire,

She's got it out for me,

But I wear the biggest smile.

All: Whoa, I never meant to brag.

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

Tris: Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.

Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.

I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.

Shauna: Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.

Marlene: Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,

Christina: They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.

Tris: Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

All: Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him right now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

Tris: I watched his wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving...

All: Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

The band stops playing and our ears almost burst with waves of applause.

"Hey baby dolls!" Marlene says while giggling. "I just wanted to let ya'll know that we only have 2 months left of our tour and this is our last stop in the U.S., it's been an incredible year working with both bands and our now best friends, I can't imagine doing anything else right now. I look forward to future projects like this, and don't worry, after the tour you'll still see some dauntless action, you can't get rid of us that quickly!" Shauna adds. We all hug each other and we get into our places for our next number.

Me: Oh,

Well imagine,

As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,

Zeke: And I can't help but to hear,

No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:

Uriah: "What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,

Christina: "And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

Will: I'd chime in with a

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality.

Shauna: I'd chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of...

Tris: Well in fact,

Well I'll look at it this way,

I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast

So, pour the champagne

Marlene: Oh! Well in fact,

Well I'll look at it this way,

I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast,

So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne

Me and Tris: I'd chime in with a

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality.

Marlene and Uriah: I'd chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality again.

Zeke and Shauna: I'd chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality.

Chris and Will: I'd chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

All: No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

with a sense of poise and rationality, again!

**Sorry for the shitty short chapter. I figured it**

**was better to put something out instead of nothing at all, I wanted to close Up the U.S. Part of the tour because Europe and Asia is where shits gonna go down and I got too excited. Please review, I really do love reading**

**your comments.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, so i've been getting some reviews that there are too many song lyrics in this story. What the fuck do you expect its a fanfiction about fucking music, of course there's gonna be music. So i've decided that this chapter will be the last chapter of the tour, skip ahead 2 months from last chapter. I decided this would be the best way to please the readers who complain about music being in the story. Not only does this story go somewhere, it also is me sharing my favorite music with you. The music is ****vital**** to the story and every single song in this story has relevance later on so your loss, you lost part of the story line due to certain readers stupidity of PMing me containing nothing positive at all, but only complaints and telling me i should stop writing and that i suck. I apologize for this inconvenience but whatever review or PM i get, i try and incorporate whatever people tell me i should do, because that's the kind of writer i am. Sorry for blowing up but this is the last chapter of the tour with only 2.5 songs in it and then i will continue on with the story line with music when necessary. Please review.**

**Tris POV**

Ah Paris, the city of love, not to mention our last stop on our Dauntless tour, its been a long year but im going to miss touring with the guys so much. Our plane just landed and its about 3 in the morning. As soon as Tobias and I get to our hotel room, we are both passed out on the bed into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up to the sound of the door closing. I look at the clock, 8:30 am. I see the love of my life enter the bedroom. "Hi babe" He says just above a whisper. He pulls something out from behind his back, FOOOOOOD! He sets my breakfast on a plate. When i try and get up he gently pushes me back into my spot on the bed. "NOPE! You're gonna be a queen today." he says in a funny accent. "Why thank you kind sir" i reply. On my plate is a lemon raspberry tart, roasted potatoes and prosciutto along with an iced coffee. I kiss Tobias on the cheek and exclaim, "Thanks Tobyyyyyyyyyyyyy!". "Anything for you baby." He replies. I blush, "I like when you call me that.". He grins and sits on the carpet next to the bed and we talk until i finish eating. "I'm gonna take a bath, care to join?" I ask. He smirks and we walk to the en suite bathroom. Tobias runs the water and i pour in rose scented bubble bath. When the tub is full, Tobias and I undress and slip into the tub, the warm and silky water envelops our bodies. "Happy Year and a half baby" he whispers in my ear. I smile and hold his hand, feeling his warm skin underneath my fingertips giving me a sense of safety and comfort. I hear him humming a song and soon catch on and sing quietly along,

"_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror, and bending over backwards just to try and see it clearer but my breath fogs up the glass, so i drew a new face and i laughed. I guess what i'll be saying is there ain't no better reason, to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons. It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue. But i wont hesitate, no more, no more, It cannot wait, I'm yours..." _He stops humming and kisses me lightly on the forehead, caressing the back of my neck with his hand. "I love you so much" He whispers, "I love you too" I reply. We stay in this position until i hear a pounding knock on the door to our room. I groan, put on a robe and see Christina tapping her foot through the peephole. I grunt and open the door. "What?" I hiss. "Time for you and your boy toy to hurry up so we can get down to the venue! I'll meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes." She says and walks away. I shut the door and see Tobias all ready to go. I grab a pair of underwear, sweatpants and a sports bra and throw them on and head to the lobby.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

The guys and I get into our limo and we head off the the venue, the paparazzi flooding behind us. Amar and Tori are with us sitting and sipping champagne. "Tori, is the projection gonna work?" I ask nervously. "Don't worry buddy, your plan will go just fine." She replies and winks. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Will asks. "Positive." I affirm. Just as i say this we pull into the venue. This is it. No going back now.

* * *

**Tris POV**

The concert has been ago for about 2 hours now and there are 2 free four numbers left. The girls and I watch from backstage as the guys walk out. "Hey Paris! I have a surprise for you!" "Four" says into his microphone. "Tris baby can you come out here?" I gasp and the girls push me on stage. Tobias sets me ont he white piano and kisses me on the forehead. The stage lights go dim and a video projects. Music plays and i see pictures of Tobias and I together and videos that he took on his phone of us gallavanting around the world.

_"Hey Brazil, youre looking spectacular today!" _I say while groggily getting up from bed, sunlight shining in my eyes. _"Babe, shut the camera off i look like shit!" _

_"Nope!" _He taunts

More videos like this play and the lights slowly come up. The guys on their instruments and Tobias at the Mic.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_She pushed me in the pool_

_At our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after_

_'cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret_

_For more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

_And when she sees it's me_

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl_

_I'm lookin' for_

_She's just the girl_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

The lights go dark again and i cant see anything, a spotlight comes up in front of and on me and i see Tobias down on one knee with a box in his hands. The audience is cheering loudly. "Tris." He says, "I love you more than i can say, and you know that. You are the vision of perfection, no matter what anyone else says or thinks. You are an angel sent to me, and i know i will never deserve you but somehow, you decided to keep me. I love you more than words, and a thousand times more than there are stars. Tris Prior, will you marry me?" He opens up the black velvet box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring

Tears steam my eyes and i wipe the droplets of my cheeks with my thumbs, "Yes." I say nodding my head furiously and giggling slightly. Tobias smiles wider than ive ever seen him and slips the ring on my finger. He lifts me off the piano and spins he around in his arms, kissing me. The audience cheers so loud i think my ears might break. We hesitantly break apart and the girls come out on stage hugging me. They sit me in a chair and music starts.

Four: It's_ a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Marlene and Uriah: Well_ I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

_No one will know oh oh oh,_

_Oh, come on, girl._

Zeke and Shauna: Who_ cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on, girl._

Christina and Will : Don't_ say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Four: Cause_ it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun, girl._

Marlene: Don't_ say no, no, no, no-no;_

Uriah: Just_ say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

Will: And_ we'll go, go, go, go-go._

Christina: If_ you're ready, like I'm ready._

Four: Cause_ it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

All: Just_ say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby._

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby._

Four: Oh,_ it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

The stage lights go dark and my love carries my off the stage in his arms.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted to put something out so ya'll know the story isn't over. A cl****ose family member just committed suicide about 2 weeks ago so I haven't been up to writing.**

**please review so I know that you're still reading and tell me what you think of the story.**

Four POV

Its a bittersweet feeling being home again. I miss touring but its great to be back home again to live a somewhat normal life. It's kind of weird introducing Tris to people as my fiancee and not my girlfriend. Tris Eaton. It has a nice ring to it.

I walk into the house hand in hand with Tris, Ky following behind, her head bowed down to look at her phone, frantically texting someone.

Tris and I head up to our room and collapse on our bed, and we take a much needed nap

_(later that day)_

Tris POV

We are rudely awoken by laughs from downstairs.

Tobias and I look over the stairs balcony and see, Ky, WITH PETER?! Next thing I know they are swallowing eachothers faces. I try not to gag or scream my face off. Tobias suddenly runs down the stairs, rips Ky off Peter, and starts yelling. I can barely hear what he's saying, until someone grabs my waist, pulling me back into my room.


	30. Chapter 30

**30TH CHAPTER HOLY DICK! Im going to try and make this one super long and there may or may not be a song in this chapter i haven't decided yet. Expect the feels in this chapter. Grab a tissue box or a lamp to chuck at a wall or whatever you prefer. **

Four POV

I rush down the stairs my feet pounding on the wooden steps. "What the hell are you doing with my sister?!" I shout and punch peter in the face. Hard. "Tobias What the fuck was that!" Ky screams. "YOU TELL ME! YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH THIS SAD EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" I shout back. "IM IN LOVE WITH HIM YOU ASSHOLE!" "Thats some form of beastiality! YOU CANT BE IN LOVE WITH THIS WEASEL! HE FUCKING RAPED MY FIANCEE!" I continue yelling and screaming and finally leave the house to go to the bar, Ky going to her room in the basement not until later did i notice Peter had left the room while Ky and I were fighting...

Tris POV

I strong body covers my mouth and pulls me back into my room, locking and barracading the door. My kidnapper reveals himself. Eric?! "You scream you get hit got it?" He hisses violently. I whimper and ask, "What are you doing?" "Im getting what i want" he says smugly while pulling off his shirt, revealing many tattoos on his chest. My eyes widen and i scream "Help!" Eric punches me in the stomach, hard enough to make me lose breath. He places his mouth near my ear and whispers, "Too bad you have soundproof walls isnt it?" I cant see him, but i can tell he's smiling. I breath heavily and quickly in and out trying to calm myself down. I try to make a break for the door, but im only rewarded with a strong kick to the lower back, slamming me against the door. My arms are pressed to the door, my cheek burning from friction against the door. One hand keeps my hands locked above my head, and the other of his hands slides to my backa nd unzips my dress. He rips off my bra and underwear leaving me completely exposed to him. I try to pound my fists against the door but his grip is too firm. He releases my hands and carries them to behind my back, tying them together with duct tape.

He pushes me onto the bed and i close my eyes and scream at the top of my lungs. I feel something warm and sharp against the skin about my heat. I open my eyes slightly and see him dragging a pocket knife deep into my skin. I scream louder and he pushes me off the bed, kicking me in the stomach hard. It feels like ive been here being hit for hours, i don't know how long i've been held here and abused in my own room. I feel a sharp pain in my abdominal region and i can definitely feel bruises forming.

He picks me back up and throws me on the bed, spreading my legs apart. I close my eyes and breathe in and out. He places his member at my entrance, he hurts me, he hurts me, he hurts me. and its over. He hisses in my ear, "If you tell anyone, it will happen again, got it?". I curl up in my bed and he leaves me. He may of left but the memory wont leave.

I run to my toilet and throw up anyhting that what in my stomach and i start crying hard. I sob and flush the toilet, stepping into the shower, cranking the water temperature up to scalding hot. The water burns my skin, leaving it red and patchy. I feel the sharp pain in my stomach again and my abdomen starts to aches furiously. I finish my shower and put on some sweatpants and a tshirt with some ugg boots. I start to cry again and call Christina.

"Hey Chris, can you come over? I think something's wrong."

5 minutes later, Christina is at my door, takes one look and me and puts me in her car. She races me to the hospital and i am immeadiatley put in an emergency hospital room.

"So what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asks. I start crying again and i lift up my shirt. He gasps when he sees the wound but quickly recovers. "Um im going to order a pelvis and abdominal ultrasound and check things out, meanwhile i'll have your cut stitched up.

* * *

Hours Later...

Christina has been calling Tobias non-stop but he's not answering, it goes straight to voicemail. This isnt like him. There is a knock at my hospital room door. ANd the doctor comes in with an empathetic look on his face. "Well, your stitches are perfectly fine but we have some bad news, You took too hard of a blow to your uteran region and your reproductive organs have well, relapsed. Your ovaries have burst. This means you wont be able to have children , I'm sorry." Tears build up in my eyes and i start crying furiously. Christina holds my hand and walks me to the car. I fall asleep in the passenger seat.

* * *

I am sitting on the cold marble floor in the front hall when Tobias comes bursting through the front door. I start tearing up again. His face is red and he is walking weirdly. He is holding a water bottle filled with something that is probably not water.

"Tobias, baby i have something to tell you..."

"Wh-aaaaat"

"Um, i uh got something damaged and i cant carry your children, um, ever"

"Thats okay bitch, i wouldnt wanna have your ugly ass children anywayyyyy"

"Excuse me?" I fume at him.

"You nastayyyy"

"Tobias Eaton, what is in that bottle?!" I yell

"Stuff, you cant drink it little girl, you're only twelvee"

"Stop it Tobias!" I scream

"I dont want to, i dont want yo kids or you, imma free mannnnnnnn"

"Fine! If you dont want me, you cant have me!" I scream and take off my engagement ring, throwing it at him and stomping out the front door.

**Please ****review! xoxoxoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**YAY ANOTHEER CHAPTER! After this week im going back to regular posting schedule (Mondays and maybe some extras throughout the week) **

Four POV

I wake up with a pounding headache on the front hall floor. My eyes flutter open and I see Shauna standing over me. "Dude what the hell happened with you last night?" She scolds.

"What? I dont remember anything past when Ky was uh doing stuff and i left and uh What happened?"

"Okay, dont say anything until im done explaining got it?"

I nod

"Okay, while you were yelling at

* * *

Ky, Eric snuck in through your bedroom window and um, she uh was raped and beat up. She suffered a huge amount of damage and a slit to the abdominal region. She can't have children Four."

I feel my eyes blur with tears and I sob, "W-hat, why uh. Oh my god"

"Thats not it, she came home to tell you and you said she was disgusting and you would never father her children, Four, she left you."

I sob harder, a glint catches my eye and i see her engagement ring on the ground under a planter. I bury my face in my hands and scream as loud as i can. Shauna places her hand on my back and attempts to calm me down, but to no avail.

"Where is she? I need to get her back." I ask through my tears

"She's at the Divergents house, Christina is giving her a makeover."

"Shauna can you help me?" I ask

"I will help you under these conditions, first I need to know you truly did not intend to hurt her, second you will treat her like a queen, lastly, IF YOU HURT HER I'LL FUCKING PUNCH YOU GOT IT?!"

"I promise I did not intend to hurt her, i will treat her like a queen, well more like a goddess, and i swear on my life i will never EVER hurt her."

"Okay, lets go get your fiancee back"

* * *

Christina POV

Tris sits on a stool in the bathroom, crying furiously and clutching her stomach.

I hold a box of hair dye and a comb.

"Okay, lets get to work" Marlene chirps and we begin to highlight Tris' hair.

"You know what they say, a makeover fixes everything" I say, Tris sobs harder.

"Here, i'll turn on some music!" Marlene says, and switches on the radio.

_"Well open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn you're free. Listen to your heart and you'll find love lo-"_

The radio is cut off by Tris throwing a box of tissues at it and sobbing harder than i ever thought she was capable of.

We sit in silence, only with the sounds of Tris' crying and we finish highlighting her hair.

Marlene gets out some hair scissor and begins to cut Tris' hair, making it end at her collarbone. I see Tris' tears fade away and her eyes widen. "Take me to the home recording studio." She demands and runs up the stairs. She apparently already had a track prepared and she begins singing.

_Can't count the years on one hand_

_That we've been together_  
_I need the other one to hold you_  
_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park_  
_To love each other_  
_But when our fingers interlock,_  
_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_  
_'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_  
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Recount the night_ that  
I_ first met your mother_  
_And on the drive back to my house_  
_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world_  
_Fall off your shoulder_  
_And to your favorite song_  
_We sang along to the start of forever_  
_And after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_  
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_  
_And one of those is you and I (Hey)_  
_Some things just, some things just make sense_  
_And even after all this time (Hey)_

_I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by_  
_That I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah, after all this time_  
_I'm still into you_  
_I'm still into you_  
_I'm still into you_

Tris sighs and exits the studio. Marlene and I left there with our mouths wide open.

"She really is talented." A deep voice says

i turn around and See Four and Shauna standing there, dried tears on his cheeks.

"I need to talk to her" he states

"He means it" Shauna adds

i glance at Marlene and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Fine" I say reluctantly.

Four runs out of the room on his way around the house to find tris.

* * *

Tris POV

I sit on the counter in the kitchen, drinking a mug of scalding hot tea.

"That song was great" a voice says

"what do you want Tobias"

"I want you back"

"why would I want that?"

"I didn't know what I was doing last night, I was drunk and upset and did I mention drunk? I remembered nothing this morning but when I found out what I did I was a wreck. I know I don't deserve you, I never have, but please give me another chance baby. I love you more than life itself, I love you more than I love music, I love you I love you I love you."

i sigh and say "I forgive you"

I start tearing up a bit and Tobias gets down on one knee, pulling my engagement ring out of his pocket.

"tris prior, will you marry me?"

I laugh and nod, and the ring is once again on my finger. I hug Tobias and we just stay there.

"Tris, I have an idea, you can say no if you want." he says suddenly.

"Alright, tell me."

"Lets get married now! we can elope! You only live once right? We can't tell anyone yet though."

I stare at him shocked. I smile and nod quickly. He picks me up and spins me around and i laugh.

"Alright Tobias Eaton, lets go get married!


	32. Chapter 32

**GUYS! IM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN WRITING, I HAVE NO EXCUSE I JUST COMPLETELY FORGOT! IM GOING TO WRITE SO MANY CHAPTERS THIS WEEK I PROMISE! I FEEL SO AWFUL! IM GOING TO TRY AND FINISH WRITING THE WHOLE STORY THIS MONTH AND UPLOAD A PRE WRITTEN CHAPTER TWICE A WEEK UNTIL I RUN OUT. I PROMISE I PROMISE I PROMISE. I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVEIW! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Just letting you know i changed the ending of last chapter so i can make the story longer. Forget four being arrested! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!**

**ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Tris POV

Tobias and I are in a small chapel with a priest and Zeke as a witness. We couldn't invite Christina because she would tell everyone. Im still in my pajamas from earlier in the day and Tobias is in jeans and a Dauntless Tour T-shirt.

"Okay lets get this over with, say your vows, the basketball game is on" Zeke says

Tobias goes first, "Tris, i have been in love with you since the minute i saw you. I fell in love with your passion, your body, your face, your courage, your everything. I am so blessed to have you. I vow to love you, unconditionally, and incredibly. I vow to care for you, to help you, to hold you close, to make you smile, and to be with you forever, no matter what. When you speak, it is music. I dont know how i deserve you but apparently you think i do deserve you, which is a miracle in itself. I have loved you, I will love you, and I love you, now more than ever."

I wipe tears from my eyes and Zeke sobs.

"Oh its my turn!" I giggle, Tobias, Zeke and the minister laugh.

"Im not good with sappy stuff as you know so im going to keep it short and sweet. All my brain can remember right now is us. I remember when we first kissed, on live TV, might i add. I felt sparks, more intense than any feeling i've ever felt. I knew that you were the one. I can't wait to share my life with you. I know we're going to encounter many bumps along the way but i am more than ready to encounter them with you. I love you more than you will ever know Tobias. Thank you for joining me on the journey called life."

Tobias kisses my forehead.

The minister clears his throat.

"Do you, Tobias Eaton, take Beatrice Prior as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"yes."

"Babe, you're supposed to say i do" i whisper.

"Oh, I do.'

"Do you, Beatrice Prior, take Tobias Eaton as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now present to you, Zeke Pedrad, Mr. and Mrs. Eaton! Tobias, you may kiss your bride."

Tobias sweeps me in his arms and kisses me passionately and lovingly.

Tobias Zeke and I exit the church and Tobias drives us to the best after party location.

Starbucks.

Of course we're going to be bombarded by paparazzi, but who cares? Im on top of the world right now! IM MARRIED, HOLY DICK!

We pull into the parking lot at starbucks and we both literally skip to the door chanting, "STARBUCKS, STARBUCKS, STARBUCKS!"

That was definitely not a good idea because we attract the attention of a group of fan-girls.

"FOUR OH MY GOD FOUR MARRY ME!"

"TRIS CAN I BE YOU?!"

"FOUR BE MY BABY DADDY"

"NOTICE ME SENPAI"

Note: these kids are like 12, what the fuck is wrong with this generation?

We take photos with them and head inside the store, out hands weaved together and our heads lowered.

Tobias orders our drinks and some coffee cake, and we enjoy our drinks together.

Paparazzi flashes blind my vision and we decide its time to go home. We head to out car only to have the car doors blocked by men with cameras asking us questions frantically,

"HOWS THE ENGAGEMENT?"

"ANY KIDS ON THE WAY?"

"I HEARD KY AND PETER ARE DATING. GIVE US THE SCOOP!"

We smile for a picture to distract the paparazzi and then run inside the car frantically. We drive away like we're in fast and furious, and sing along to the radio.

We walk in the door of our house and immediately fall asleep on the couch, Tobias' arms around me.


	33. Chapter 33

**GET READY FOR SOME FEELS**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

Tris POV

I wake up to the sound of cries coming from the kitchen. I get up from the couch, careful not to wake Tobias, and start walking to investigate the crying. I see Ky curled up on the floor, her head tucked in between her knees, her body shaking. I sit down next to her and place my hand gently on her shoulder blade.

"Ky, whats wrong?" I ask gently.

"M-y, Mom-m Tris" She sobs loudly.

"What about her honey?"

"She-she's dead."

I gasp lightly, and give Kylie a hug. She melts into my arms, tears wetting my shirt. The tile floor chills my feet, sending a bitter cold up my body.

Ky's sobs start quiteing and she unravels from my arms gently.

"She was in the hospital this morning, thats all i know. Tris, I'm scared." She cries.

"I know you are, why don't you go lay down for a bit? I bring you up some hot cocoa later." I say and she nods.

I must be pretty pro to comfort a 20 year old. But the thing is, how will i tell Tobias?

I walk back to the living room and wake up Tobias.

"Toby? Hey honey, we need to talk." i whisper.

He stirs and sits up, blinking sleep from his eyes. "Hey babe" he moans

I kiss him on the lips gently and that wakes him up more. "Whats up?"

"I have some startling news" i say

"What is it?" He asks, perking up dramatically.

"Your mom passed away this morning."

I see a look of disbelief on his face, which then turns into a look of pure depression, a look that i never want to see again.

"I need some time." He whispers and heads up the stairs, leaving me to comfort Kylie.

Four POV

I walk into our home recording studio and grab my banged up acoustic guitar. This guitar was my very first one, my mother gave it to me when i was 13. I remember exactly what she said when she gave it to me. _"Tobias, i know you're gonna do great things, keep singing, no matter what." _I feel tears well up in my eyes and i begin to strum, playing the first song i ever played and sang for my mom on this guitar.

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time you let me know_

_What's real and going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you?_

_The holy dark was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a god above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night,_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_


	34. Chapter 34

This story is now discontinued until further notice. I have too much to do and I am not motivated to write and when I do, it's sloppy and "blank" if you will. I might write soon, or start a shorter story. I'll keep you updated. Thank you for the love and support.

Xoxo,

Kylie


End file.
